Resident Evil: The Ashley Graham Investigation
by Momiro
Summary: One year after the happenings on the island, events put Ashley in the dark, followed by the kidnapping of Leon. Old friends reunite on their mission, though soon they learn that there are deeper connections and Umbrella is alive and well... LxAJxRSxCWxA
1. Prologue Chapter 1: No More Words

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I have played many of the Resident Evil games, I don't know any of the characters or labels and if any parts clash at all I formally apoloigze_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Prologue_**

**_

* * *

Chapter 1: No More Words_**

Name: Ashley Graham  
Age: 21  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Green  
Blood Type: A+  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 115  
Status: Green 

Worry clouded the young girl's eyes as she looked out the window of the helicopter as it lifted off from the beck of Whitehouse. It had been one year since the kidnapping… and the events to follow… it was so surreal.

That day when her escort was pulled over and gunfire cut through the air like a hot knife through butter; she had been going home and everything seemed so happy. But then… there was the found of an explosion and her vehicle was ambushed. Her secret service agents didn't stand a chance…

Soon, she felt arms grab her body and a black bag covered her head and she felt the world go dark. It was as if… when the world went dark… she was transported into this one; this world of death, despair and fear… lurking every corner…

A few days after they had returned, Leon and she had gone out, even though it took Ashley much coaxing. They went to a small café and started to talk, she told Leon everything that hurt her about the island… after she had realized what she was doing, she expected him to just sigh and walk away.

But… he didn't. No, he just looked at her with his gruff face… though his eyes were as soft and warm as polar fleece. As they finished up, they talk more and more until Leon finally popped the question.

"Ashley… do you want to… go out sometime" he had said, in that voice of his.

The inside of Ashley exploded with fireworks of joy, but the outside stayed calm and cool… a trick she had learned on the island. Of course she said yes, and the two exchanged smiles. But then… two of her agents rushed in from the black van that they had traveled in. The first grabbed Ashley and picked her up, pulling her to the van and the other talked to Leon as they ran after the man. Ashley was immediately thrown into the back where another man was working a cell phone and talking in low whispers. Leon jumped in the back and sat down, pulling Ashley close to him.

"Ashley…" he whispered his right hand on her waist and the left on her head. "Listen…"- the van started up and she could feel them take off at an incredible speed-"Ashley!" shouted Leon, shaking her to get her to focus more on him and less on what was happening around her.

She looked up and saw Leon and stared into his eyes, by now she was very, very worried and breathing faster then normal.

"Ash… I'm sorry… but your Father has been killed" the girl gasped and covered her mouth, a breathless 'No!' escaping her lips.

Leon soothed her nonetheless, "Ashley, they don't know how or why but these men and I have been ordered to take you back to the Whitehouse. They've cleared all the offices out and everybody is full alert and we are taking you to a bunker below the building." From there they hit a bump and Ashley felt her heart leap with every word and everything went black. She had fainted.

One month later they learned that is was sniper fire… another month passed and they learned that it was a secret organization that was first controlled by Umbrella, but was lost contact of after the destruction of the company.

A few weeks later, we learned that Ingrid Hunnigan had been the inside man… it all made sense, why there was barely any record of her, why she knew so much. It had all been a safety insurance from the beginning.

As days and days passed on, Leon and Ashley grew closer and Leon trained Ashley after she asked him. So they spent the year after they left the bunker and everything got back under control training her and soon… she was ready.

Then… one day… Leon showed up late for one of there practices. So, she went to Leon's room, after all, she had ordered to give him a room inside the huge home that was right next to her's, after all, he was technically her guardian now.

When she entered a foul smell hit her like a brick wall, she covered her noise and continued in. She went over to his bed and saw that sheets were mangled in an odd way… and the window was open!

She ran over to a desk that was in the corner of the room and opened the main drawer and found that his gun and four clips of ammo were still in there. He never went anywhere without his gun… never. Immediately, so called for security and soon they had a link… but… a few days earlier she had been searching on her Dad's computer and found a document that had caught her attention.

It was labeled 'S.T.A.R.S.' and clicked on it only to view a roster of all of its active agents. Also, finding that a few of them had had ties with Leon so she called in one of her agents and told him to get and print off the file and bring it too the 'Distress Centre' in the building.

"Call everyone on that list that is capable" she ordered as she went to a locker as a maid brought in a special bag she had been keeping in her room.  
"What should I say?" he asked, a little unsure about the plans. After all, technically, after her Father had died she wasn't even suppose to be in the Whitehouse to begin with, but since her Uncle had been his campaign advisor and he had found a loop hole and managed to pass a bill in congress allowing him to take Ashley's Father's place.

"Tell them-"she started, but then stopped when she found that inside the bag a small bracelet that she had never seen before. There was a tag on it and she looked and it said, 'Love you' and Leon's signature completed it. "Tell them that Leon Kennedy has just been kidnapped…" She said as she put the bracelet on and turned around, facing the man with a fierce stare. "And… that a rescue is now to be sent in on the double"…


	2. Chapter 2: Weapons Check

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't know any Resident Evil games/characters/ history, I have played the games and this plotline if purely made by me, thank you for reading.  
Sorry for any spelling errors_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1: Weapons Check  
**_  
Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and Claire and Chris Redfield stood around in the backyard of the Whitehouse.

Claire had since joined the S.T.A.R.S. program, and even though she was the only one on the team who actually knew Leon, she felt it was her duty to assist again.

Most of team, however, had heard many stories of Claire's and Leon's little adventure. After she had finished, every one of the members had decided that this 'Leon Scott Kennedy' was well worth what they were about to do.

Jill Valentine slid a clip into her pistol and checked her gun over; making sure it was working properly, etc…

"Jill…" sighed Rebecca, walking back and forth, nervousness and anxiety clouding her mind and thoughts, Jill and herself had just recently started seeing each other. The two had discovered each other's little secret during a training exercise involving live ammo.

_(Flash Back)

* * *

_

"JILL!" Rebecca shouted as she saw a round drive through the women's leg and fall down.

"What the hell!" was all she heard in the background as Barry fired shots to cover the young girl as she dashed over in the dirty and wooded trench and pulled Jill behind a corner.

Recently, she had been looking at Jill as more then a friend… a lot more then a friend and even since their eyes had met during a small police conference Rebecca knew she didn't want anyone else in her life. Heck, Billy had left her after everything that had happened before… he had said that he wanted to forget all of it… including her.

As she pulled out her medical kit, Jill let out a groan and pushed her upper body up, "What happened?" she said, her head pounding after the fall.

"You've been hit!" she said, pulling up Jill's leg and putting on a white glove.

"Wait… your not gonna… AH!" Jill shouted as Rebecca put her hand into the wound and pulled out the bullet. "Shoulda known…" she said silently as she felt alcohol begin to disinfect the wound and a band-aid go over the bloody bulge.

"Becca…" said Jill, who had been watching the young medic the entire time, her slender fingers whipping away the bloody as they dance for a bandage. She truly was a pianist… you could tell in the way she used her hands and fingers, so fluently, like a vigorous artist.

"Yes?" she said looking up.

Now, Jill herself had been feeling a little more lust for Rebecca then ever lately, even ever since she had seen the short, dark haired girl walk in into the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters she knew she wanted her. After all, this had been going on for a while but right then and there… even though bullets were whizzing by there heads at top speed and Barry was cursing his head off. The older women knew it was the time, and she leaned forward and they kissed.

Rebecca froze as she felt parched lips press against her's, and she kissed back, for moments feeling like she had floated up from hell… to heaven.

* * *

_(End Flashback)_

"Becky, hello, anyone there!" called Jill, waving a hand in front of Rebecca and lightly tapping on her noggin.

"Oh, Hi Jill" said the medic, coming out of her trance and blushing.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing, just a memory"

"Hmm… I see…" said Jill, knowing all too well the memory but then remembered something and smiled. "Okay… if you say so… but… Rebecca, I need to ask you something" she said, a sudden sternness coming over her voice.

Rebecca felt a chill go down her spine; Jill barely used her normal name… not unless she was serious. "Y-yes Jill?"

Jill let in and out a quick breath and looked into Rebecca's eyes and then put a fisted hand out, "Rebecca… take my hand" she said, motioning to Rebecca.

The medic nodded and put her hand over Jill's and… then Jill opened her's and grabbed Rebecca's wrist and slide on what looked like… a silver ring!

"Rebecca Chambers…"-she started, putting her other hand on Rebecca's waist-"I know we haven't been together that long… but… I want you to know how much I love you. And that after this mission… I want to marry you… buy you a house and have kids with you… I want to be your protector…" she let the hand on Rebecca's waist go up her back and into her hair. "Your's is the face I want to come home too everyday…" she finished, kissing the girl.

Rebecca felt her self getting faint, the soft silver melting into her hand as the kiss was that of true love. The kiss ended and Jill looked into Rebecca's eyes, waiting for the answer "Jill… I would be… I want to…"-she stopped herself and let blush cloud her face-"I want to be Rebecca Valentine" she said, tears in her eyes and she hugged the bigger girl.

Barry and Chris stood there, watching the scene, the kiss making them rather… horny.

Claire sighed, "Men…" was all she said before running over and congratulating the girls.

"LINE UP, ASHLEY GRAHAM COMING!" shouted an agent and the team lined up and did a salute.

Ashley ran out from the door, so was wearing a pair of black short shorts, with legging over the front that was dark green, but the front and back was cut off to show the shorts. Also, she had two RPB pistols on both thighs in their holsters, she also had on a sleeveless orange turtle neck on with a white sleeveless vest that had a flashlight on it and she was also wearing combat boots with a knife that was on the left outer side of her left boot. When she saw the team lined up, she ran over and greeted them.

"She may look like a warrior… but she is a girly girl" thought Barry as he shook his head.

Rebecca couldn't help but giggle at the attitude of the girl, which made Jill blush, which caused Claire to elbow Jill in the ribs in annoyance.

"All right, S.T.A.R.S…. we are to head to the front of the building were an escort will take us to the airport. From there we have a military cargo plane prepped for take off and are to be off the ground in"-Ashley looked on a watch/wristband she wore-"exactly 30 minutes…let's go!"

"Ew-Ra!" the S.T.A.R.S. shouted in one voice.

"Team… MOVE OUT!" shouted Barry and the S.T.A.R.S. went for the front in a single file as if they were military personals with Ashley at their side.


	3. Chapter 3: Green Across the Border

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil,etc... I REALLY REALLY apologize for ANY spelling errors_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 2: Green Across the Border _**

Ashley sat down with the other S.T.A.R.S. members as the plane took off and the head communications of the operation appeared and hit a button and a screen that was placed in the back of the plane lit up. It showed what looked like a forested area… though… something seemed a bit off. There was green fog around the entire area and storm clouds seemed to fill the sky.

"This…"-started the man-"Is Cassilis, Gippsland Victoria in Australia… a ghost town" he said, a grim face coming over him. "It was a well producing gold mining town but by the First World War most of the gold was gone and by 1933 only 34 inhabitants remained… and in 1939 bush fires destroyed part of the town and many buildings were taken away. Now, as you can see there are no commercial buildings currently in operations and it is a tourist attraction. Though, in the past 2 months, the Australian Police have been receiving reports of people going missing and not turning up."

Jill began to play this all in her head... it had been the same story in the Aklay Mountains seven years ago.

Claire looked down the row of seats and saw that Jill, Barry and Chris all had a stern face on… she had only read so much from the papers. She had seen what happened in Raccoon, she had lived it… but she didn't know whether to make the mistake of sympathizing or not.

"Also, satellite images have shown that there have been black trucks entering the area and then disappearing without a trace into what we think is a secret entrance into the mines" the man stopped when he saw Rebecca raise her hand.

"Well, then why don't we just send in the police to the area if we know all this?" she asked.

"Because, Ms. Chambers"-he put some anger into his speech when he said 'Ms.Chambers'-"We believe that the organization that was behind the murder of the president is behind this… and they have ties to Umbrella. If the police raided the mines and found evidence like that, it could case diplomatically problems between America and Australia. Also, we don't want to make a big deal out of this, we need a covert team to enter, retrieve Agent Kennedy and get out, we'll take it from there"

"How do we know Leon is there?" asked Claire, sternness in her voice.

"Because, we have a report filed by a police officer on duty at the Washington International, who said he saw three men with Mr. Kennedy boarding a plane to Australia and we also have a report by an Australian officer who wrote that four suspicious men, one fitting Mr. Kennedy's description, drove off heading for Cassilis" he finished.

The members all looked at each other, then back at the man who had pulled out a silver case that a soldier had walked in and given to him. "My name is Mr. Anderson and I will be your communications operator for this mission"-he opened the case and pulled out seven small PDAs and tossed them at the team-"These are your PDAs; you will all receive mission objectives, updates, news and any other assistance along the way" he said as everyone found a place for their own.

"So… how are we going in?" asked Chris, wondering how they would land a military plane in a ghost town unnoticed.

"Simple"-started Mr. Anderson-"WE won't be… you will be sent in by 'S-B'" he stated, "A new piece of technology the military wants you too… try, what did you think you'd get this flight for free?" he asked. He went to the back of the plane, and then came back with what looked like a little airplane-shaped surf board. "These, are Sky Boards, or S-B for short. You'll slide off the back of the plane from the cargo hold and glide down on this. Simply place one foot on the front, and the other on the back and when its on-board sensors clear that you are at a safe height, they will fire a small parachute from both sides and you'll glide gently to the ground. They are fast, small, and can avoid almost any radar." He finished a proud look on his face.

Rebecca took one look at the board, then looked to her side were Ashley sat, the two exchanged looks of fear.

"So, anything else… Operator?" asked Barry, who had a very fierce look on.

"Yes, your mission objectives so far:  
1): Land in the park  
2): Get ready  
3): Recon until you find a way to enter the mines, we suggest taking the mine shafts down for a secretive approach." He stated, "We'll be over our jump point in 5 hours, get calm, get cool, get collected… and God be with you" and with that he turned around and left.

The S.T.A.R.S. got up after the talk and stretched, Barry going to where Mr. Anderson once stood and took a breath. "Team… before we get ready, all I'm going to say is what they told me… when we leave this plane… we have no origin… if we are found out about, the United States doesn't claim us, where we fall is our graves. We also think that since Umbrella is involved… well, we might be encounting some Bow's down there." He finished solemnly.

Ashley could feel her knee shaking but she shook her head and emotionally calmed herself. 'I'm coming Leon… just be okay when I get there' she thought…

* * *

_**Momiro:**_ Hi Hi, I'm just here to say a few things before you finished, -anyway- I'm sorry for the short chapters, I swear after this one they will in increase in size DRAMATCALLY!, either that or I'll be putting up 2 or 3 a day.  
Also, I will have small points of the story were it will be Leon's point of view, I was thinking about it before and I read a review so I'm putting it into action. Also, we have two speical stars coming into the story from Resident Evil's past, my only hint is that they are both from Resident Evil 2. My only hint on the first one is this, "In the Locket Held the Key, Depending On Claire Their Be... Though In the End... She Was Safe In Our Hands". 


	4. Chapter 4: EMotion Sickness

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Resident Evil except this plot line and sorry for any spelling errors!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: E-Motion Sickness  
**_

Leon opened his eyes for the first time since… since he didn't know how long. His neck was killing him and there was a bad taste in his mouth. Obviously someone had used a drug on him in his room… at least… he thought that that was what happened. Everything was black around him…. Though, it was clear that he was in cell of some sort, as far as he vision could see.

Suddenly, he felt something on his leg and shook it off and looked at it, his vision in darkness doing it's best to see what it was. He could make out six legs, claws and a very long tail… "Scorpion" he muttered to himself as he left up his right leg and brought its heel down on the thing. When he heard the crack of its outer rim being broken and its organs spilling out he felt something snap in the back of his head.

_(Flash Back)_

"Okay… time to go train with Ashley" he said to himself, putting on his usual outfit, jack, RPD shirt, etc…. Though, as he thought about the girl he couldn't help but think how far she had come, she had just mastered the spin kick and they were currently working with knives, even if she was clumsy and cut herself… a lot.

Before all of this happened, it was a pain to protect her, part of the reason he had started this was so she could fend for herself when he wasn't around. But, he had to give her some thanks for the island, they did work well as a team… not to mention it was a surprise when they had once got separated and he had broken down a door to see her doing the 'suplex' to a dark-robed monk.

Though… he had also developed feelings for her, when they weren't training, they were somewhere doing 'couple' stuff. As for Ada… well, he had done his best before and frankly… he was over her, though they had been in contact secretly for the past few months and they had established a friendship.

He had just gotten out of the shower and gotten ready when he heard someone come into the room.

"Ashley?" he called, turning and walking a very short distance to the door to his room.

As the door came into view he felt something ram into him and a white cloth go over his mouth. He turned to see what looked like one of those villagers her had once fought with in Pueblo.

The man rammed him onto his bed and increased the pressure of the cloth on his mouth. His training had taught him to breath through his nose when trying to be captured by oral drug. He let out a tough moan and managed to lift his leg up and smash it into the man's chest which caused him to back away.

He jumped over and ran for his desk; once he got his pistol then they would be done with and he ALWAYS kept a loaded pistol handy, especially his.

He heard some hushed whispers and another ram came for him, 'Damn, more then two, should have known' he told himself mentally.

He managed to push the man off him and get up, spin kicking the man away and pulling out the knife from its sheath in his R.P.D. shirt. He stood in a battle ready stance, though slowly backing up to is desk.

He ignored more of the Spanish non-sense before another man ran in and all three jumped for him. He took out the first one with the knife, but the second one knocked the wind out of him and then the third quickly placed the now dirty cloth over his mouth. He was forced to breathe in through his mouth.

Then, he closed his eyes… and… and woke up here.

_(End Flash back)_

_  
_He groaned silently to himself, 'How could I have been so stupid' he thought to himself. But, after all, he had to admit he should have been prepared, being off set wasn't the way to either complete a mission or save a life.

That was all past now anyways, right now he had to think about getting out… he looked around and his eyes found a very insecure looking door that he holes in it which light shined through. As much as he could tell, he was underground… or so it seemed from the fact that the ceiling in his 'cell' was made of rock.

He moved his body; everything was functioning properly, except… his hands were tied behind his back with some coarse rope.

He continued to look around, trying to think of a plan, though swearing a few things under his breath as he went to release a little anger.

* * *

The Team readyed themseleves on the boards in the back of the plane, and Ashley and Rebecca watched as the door in the back hatch slowly began to unfold. 

"OKAY!, ONCE THE GREEN LIGHT GOES OFF, YOU WILL GO DOWN IN A ROW, STARTING WITH BARRY, THEN GOING TO JILL, CHRIS, CLAIRE, REBECCA AND ASHLEY" shouted Mr. Anderson over the whaling winds that pushed through the plane.

Everyone nodded to one another and directed their eyes to the green light that held their fate on a string.

"READY!?" shouted Mr. Anderson again as he looked over to the green light as well.

There was the sound of a buzzer and they light turned on and Barry's S-B began to slide down it's track and fall out the back of the plane, of course as he went down there was yells of excitedment from him that made everyone laugh and smile.

Next came Jill, she slide down fast since she leaned forward and spin around once off the track and blew Rebecca a kiss and as she fell.

Chris and Claire went next, the two giving each other a hug before Chris went full speed off the end of the plane and did a few aerial manuvers as he went down. Claire smiled at that and she went next, though she did a ollie at the end of the track.

Rebecca took at big breath and looked over at Ashley, "See you on the ground!" she said nervously before there was the sound of the clip that held the board down onto the deck unclamping and she began to slide. Unable to hold in the fear that had been stabbing her all this time, she screamed as she slide off.

Ashley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, 'Dad... Leon... be with me' and soon, she began to slide and off from the plane. Soon, she was out and falling with the others and the back of the plane closed up. She looked down too see that Barry and Jill had already made it down... and were FIGHTING!

Chris and Claire were almost down to assist, but she needed to get down there... NOW!

So, just like in the movies, she put his hands behind her back and bent down, causing her to go down faster and meet up with Rebecca.

"REBECCA! HOP ON!" she shouted, after all, if the two girls combined their weightthen they would go down fast.

Rebecca, who had been looking down in fear this while time nodded and took a breath before quickly stepping over onto Ashley's as they fell.

Soon, they head a click in the board and the parachutes actived, but Rebecca had another idea. "ASHLEY!, KEEP GLIDING, I'M GONNA CUT THE PARACHUTES AWAY!" she shouted and Ashley nodded, though nervously. Ashley kenw better then to fight right now, it wouldn't do them any good up here.

So, Rebecca took out her knife and cut the cords for the parachutes and they continued to glide down. "OKAY, NOW, WHEN WE REACH THE GROUND, JUMP OFF AND START FIRING" yelled Ashley. She hsd taken physics and she kenw that if they were close enough to the ground and they jumped up off then they should be okay.

The ground was getting nearer and nearer as they glided down and soon they were close enough, "JUMP NOW!" shouted Ashley and just before the board hit the Earth, the two jumped off and a flurry of dirt went up and the two went back to back.

"DUCK!" shouted Rebecca and the S.T.A.R.S. members ducked down. They two spun around, they were zombies, bu then again Barry did say to expect them. They continued to spin around back to back until the last one hit the ground. The two put their guns up into the air as the hot clips fell out and they reloaded knew ones.

They were both taking deep breaths, but as the dust cleared the two hust looked at each other and started laughed.

Claire had a sight of terror on her face and was on the ground next to Chris, Barry stared at the two in wonder and Jill... well, Jill just looked rather turned on.

One year ago... Ashley wouldn't have even thought of this, she never would have been able to do what she had just done... the training had changed her... as well as Leon.

Then was then the sound of a six quiet beeps going off in unison and all members of the party pulled out their PDAs, and a message played. "Mr. Anderson reporting in, how was the air-assault?".

The team responeded in there own way and Mr. Anderson told them their next objective, "Okay, Objective One complete...now, head due Northwest and you should find the climbing entrance to the mine, that is all, Anderson out".

Everybody put their PDAs away and began to walk with the help of Barry and his compass that he had brought.

Ashley kept looking forward as they walked... hoping that she would see Leon... maybe...


	5. Chapter 5: Decent Into the Past

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any elements of it, etc... the plot line is all if my own creation and sorry for any spelling errors_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4: Decent Into the Past**_

Sherry pulled out an automatic pistol as the green jeep sped though the Australia outback, Ada Wong at the wheel and Albert Wesker in the back.

Five hours ago they had received reports of Leon Scott Kennedy gone missing… and… confirmation that he might be in the area where more disappearances had been reported.

The three had met on Ada's mission after the island; Albert Wesker was her assigned partner for the mission. The two had been working for the organization ever since the 'Raccoon City Incident' and were both assigned to kill Sherry Birkin; Daughter of Annette and William Birkin.

William Birkin was the man responsible for creating the G-Virus and was mutated with it… he and his wife, Annette, were both scientists for Umbrella. When he was mutated, he infected his wife, but before she could turn was killed due to a concussion caused by falling debris. He, however, was killed after successfully transforming into three stages of the G-Virus. He alone, infected Raccoon City when his G-Virus was spread to rodents living underneath; being one of the variables of the infection's spread.

Albert and William had once been partners… they had once been friends and it had been William who had given Albert the enzyme that had caused his rebirth after the first Tyrant attack; Though… it did have side effects, even though his speed, agility and strength had greatly increased.

Sherry, however, was another issue. When they went to retrieve her after Wesker had first sent her to a foster home after the military picked her up once she had escaped Raccoon, they found she had… changed since then. Her white and blue sailor girl suit and locket had been replaced by a pair of green short shorts, a white tank top, a necklace with a bullet and two automatic pistols with a shotgun. Her short hair now long and blonde, seven years can change a person… but a horrific nightmare like that can make you paranoid.

After a very long fire fight in a cabin in Wolfville, Nova Scotia the organization told the two to recruit her. She declined… until she was told about Leon's disappearance, he had helped Claire seven years ago… and she was content on helping him.

So, there they were, getting close to Cassilis and so far no contacts… they were to enter in by the northeastern opening to the mines.

* * *

Claire pulled on the rope over a very large hole, "It's secure" he announced as the team watched her. They had managed to make it to the mines after all and had found an opening. "I'll go first, if you feel a yank pull me up" she said to Barry, who held the other end of the rope. Slowly, she hopped onto the rope and began to slide down, pulling out a pistol as she decended. Soon, she reached the ground and pulled out her flashlight. She was in a circular room... it had boards againest the wall to support the roof incase of a cave in, then she shined the light at what looked like the only exit. 

There was a growl when the light hit the exit... and there... stood six undead dogs, meat still hanging from their ribs as they slowly began to put one paw forward.

Claire tugged on the rope, "Guys... pull me up now!..." she yelled as they got closer.

The dgos broke into a dash and she jumped back againest the wall and began to shoot... until she realized she was still holding the rope and quickly she began to run around the center, going up the wall as she fired every round into the enemies's head. She stopped as she heard her clip run empty and fall out... two dogs still remaining.

They jumped, but there was the found of cracks as there bones were shattered and they fell to pieces as blood splattered onto the brunette. Jill lifted an eyes brow as she stood there was an assault rifle. "Though you -might- need some help" she said jokingly.

Claire pulled a gloves fist up to her mouth and wiped some blood from her face, "Not funny, Jillian" she spat as the rest of the team followed.

* * *

Leon stubbled up with his back againest the wall, he had managed to get the rope off by rubbing up againest a stalagmite that was rough enough to get through the rope. Now, he needed a plan to get out through the door... but then again that would be too obvious... but it was the only way. So, gathering up all of his strength, he ran and threw himself at the door, which broke and he toppled to the floor. 

He quickly got up and looked around, it was another small room with a coloum in the center and crates to one side with a bright light coming from the other entrance. He quietly walked over to the crates and opened the first one to find an assault rifle with two clips, he would have to use his ammo sparingly. There was also a screw driver in the crate which he picked up and put in his pocket before heading over to the door. Their was a rusted lock on it, and it didn't look very well structered. He pulled out the screw driver and put it into the keyhole before ramming the back of his wrist into it.

The lock cracked and the door swung open to reveal a very very large room with a pit in the centre... a very big pit at that. Slowly, he creeped over to the pit and looked down into the great black abyss. His eyes squinted to see downward... but it looked like something WAS down there... but what?

Suddenly, there was a horriblely loud and high pitched scream and Leon pulled his head away and covered his ears. "Oh ya... there is something down there" he said to himself, before looking to his right and seeing a hooded- man in a black robe point to him and yell something.

He quickly showed the man his gratitude for the kidnapping by fire three found from the rifle into the man's head and he tumbled to the floor.

He scrambled up and walked over to the body and kicked back the hood with his foot, to reveal and horribly scarred and maggot infested face. The very smell of him was putrid and caused Leon to back up and put a hand over his nose, "God!"he gasped, new air trying to fill his lungs.

He managed to gather himself and walk past the body into a two way tunnel that connected with the big room. He didn't know which way to go, but then a thought hit him and he looked onto the ground to see the man's footprints reflected in the dirt. They had come from the south... so, chances are he wanted to go north, and that's were he went, turning around a few times to see if anyone was following him.

This nightmare he had entered on the streets of Raccoon City... it was the spawn of evil and corruption... this is where mankind had lead it's weapons. Weapons so powerful and so horrifying... that it would destroy it's own creators.

"Talk about no sense of control" chuckled Leon to himself as he jogged, gun at point.


	6. Chapter 6: The Unforeseen

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Resident Evil rights, characters, elements, etc... this plot line is purely of my creation and sorry for any spelling errors, thank you for reading._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5: The Unforeseen  
**_

Wesker picked the planks of nailed wood from the entrance to the mine, his strength bending, breaking and discarding them.

"You know, we aren't just here for Leon" stated Ada as her and Sherry watched Wasker peel the wook away like dry lead paint.

"I know... but then again, I'm not part of your mission now am I?" countered Sherry.

"Very good, if you lose to the enemy I will not come back for you"

"I honestly don't care, I've seen what they can do, I've seen the blood and mutation... all I need to do is find Claire" said the girl, certainty in her voice.

"Hey!, are you two going to sit there and talk, or are you going to come in!" yelled Wesker as he discared the last of the wood and pulled out his desert eagle.

Ada and Sherry walked for the entrance, but Sherry stopped Ada, "Youth before age" she said in a smirk and she continued.

Ada gave the back of Sherry a scowl and continued, but then stopping when she met Wesker at the front. "First pit we find, she goes first".

Wesker just gave a short chuckled and followed the two rays of sunshine.

* * *

"It feels unstable!" shouted Jill from the otherside of the large underground river, they had found a bridge to cross and so far there was little enmy contact but the the smell that dwelling inside the mines, they could tell death was in the air. 

Unfortunately, the bridge wasn't very stable and only Jill had crossed so far.

"I'll go next" said Barry, stepping carefully onto the the wooden plake bridge.

Rebecca, on the other hand, was investigating the river, it was coming in the direction of the ocean... and the water was salty. That, was very uncommon and unusual.

Soon Barry, Claire, Rebecca and Ashley had gone and it was Chris's turn.

He stepped on slowly, his heart pounding as he walked across the shaky bridge. There then was a deafing crack... and Chris and team froze. After a few moments which seemed like hours, Chris began to walk again. He was three steps from the end of the bridge now... now two... now one. He smiled, but just before his foot hit the ground, there was another crack and the bridge collapsed.

He fell into the water, a piece of wood smacking him across the side of his face, knocking him unconscious as he was pushed down by the racing water.

"CHRIS!" screamed Claire, running to the water's edge and getting ready to dive in.

"Claire!, NO!" screamed Jill, grabbing the women around her waist and pulled in back where Barry grabbed her flapping arms.

"Chris!, let me go!, Not again!, NOT AGAIN!" she cried, but soon stopped struggling and fell to tears.

Rebecca walked over and held her as she cried, comforting her. "Shh... Claire... he knew... and... I'm sure he'll be okay" she said,. though from the look on her face, she felt like she was spilling out lies.

Soon the young brunette managed to gather herself together and get up, "Okay... let's go..." she said, solemnly.

Ashley could tell by her eyes that for her... it was like losing half of her world, the two were so close, heck, if she hadn't read in their profiles that they were brother and sister she would have mistaken them for lovers.

The S.T.A.R.S. party continued on, they soon found a long tunnel and began to walk down, solemnly.

* * *

Leon kept running, so far he hadn't found anymore robed figures which was a good thing. He kept running, even though by now he began to wonder. 

'What happened to her, did she get kidnapped!' the thoughts poured in, scenes in his head playing like a movie reel, each thought worse then the other.

'What if she got raped?, DAMN IT, THAT WAS HIS TERRITORY!... what if she was killed!, OH, SO HELP HIM GOD IF THEY KILLED HER, I'LL FUCKED KILL THEM ALL!'. Each thought enraged him now, just thinking of those disgusting folk having their way with HIS Ashley was enough to set him off.

He kept running, though his pace was inceasing dramatically and he wasn't watching where he was going and suddenly he felt a hand pick him up by the left shoulder and stop him before throwing him againest the side of the tunnel, 'Damn it, I'm being stupid again!' he mentally scolded himself, this wasn't like him.

He immedialty let the sting of pain spring his body up and look around, he was now in the part of the tunnel that split off into three different sections, and there, standing in one of the entrances was Ada... Albert... and Sherry.

"Well, well... if it isn't Leon" said Ada huskily and walking over.

"Ada... what are you doing here?" he said, rather confused.

"Leon!" shouted Sherry, as she ran over and hugged him. Her rough external look fading faster then a popsicle on the sun.

"S-Sherry!?" he said, recongizing her by her attitude and voice. "Wow... you've really changed" he said, surprised that the once little girl had changed so much.

"Hello... Leon" said Wesker, stepping closer up.

"Albert Wesker..." stated Leon, "They have a picture of you set up at headquaters... appearnetly your a traitor". He had read Wesker's report and had searched the database before and read all about him.

"LEON!" shouted a strange, fimiliar voice.

* * *

Claire stayed solemn as they walked down the tunnel, Barry covering the back. Ashley had been silent too and everyone seemed down... for some reason; it felt like they hadn't ACTUALLY expected anyone to die, before Ashley had talked to Rebecca and Rebecca said that after Umbrella had fallen... that they thought there wouldn't be anymore death of friends and family members. 

They walked like that for almost a half an hour before Ashley heard what sounded like something hitting a wall. Before anyone could stop her, she ran infront of the group and dashed forward.

"God dammit!" shouted Jill as she raced after Ashley.

"LEON!" cried Ashley, she didn't know what had jump started her gears, but just... the sound... she didn't know why but she knew it was Leon. It HAD to be Leon... it just had to be.

* * *

In the amount of five seconds, Ashley had ran, found and jumped onto Leon in attempt of a hug. 

Sherry and Ada had backed off, assuming that she was some sort of crazed zombie.

Though, Ashley climbed off of him so he could see her fully.

Leon, who had thought he was under attack and was sure of it when he felt his gun slip out of his hand as he fell to ground again. But... he looked up and when he saw her face, he pulled her down and hugged her.

"Leon... I thought I lost you" whimpered Ashley as they hugged.

"Me too Ash, me too..." he said, letting his wanting hand pet through her hair, oh, how he missed that feeling of her soft blonde hair in between her fingers and his anger and worry that was once there... just melted away.

Soon, the entire S.T.A.R.S. team caught up and when Claire saw Leon she ran over to his side after he let go of Ashley.

The two hugged each other and Claire gave him a quick update on what was going on and why they were there.

Though... before Leon to say anything to thank Ashley, there was an unusual scream of pain that came from... Wesker!?

"YOU FUCKING, CHEATING MAN-WHORE!" shouted Rebecca as she hammered the butt of her pistol into Albert's arm, which was up in defense.

Jill grabbed Rebecca and pulled her away, "Okay, STOP!, what the hell is this all about?" she asked, obviously knowing that Wesker must have done something pretty bad to Rebecca in order to get her to do THAT!

Rebecca put a hand down into her bulletproof vest and pulled out a piece of paper, then unfolded it. It was a picture of her... in a very suggestive basketball uniform. "FIRST, YOU STALK ME, THEN YOU DATE ME FOR TWO DAYS UNTIL YOU MAKE A MOVE AND I REJECT YOU AND YOU NAG ME UNTIL I FINALLY SAY YES!, THEN YOU NEVER CALL AGAIN!" she shouted.

Jill grabbed the picture from Rebecca's hand and eyed it, "Becky... oh my..." was all she could say. She was both turned on and angry, turned on becuase of the picture and angry becuase now she KNEW what Wesker had done to her.

There was the sound of a bullet go into the air and Barry walked into the middle of the three meeting tunnels. "Okay... everyone!, calm down, we are on a mission here!" he shouted, before bring out his PDA and sending Mr. Anderson a message telling him that they gained access to the mine and found Leon.

Leon, however, interjected. "We can't leave yet... we need to find out what they are doing here... so far I think the Los Illuminados are back at it" he said.

"But, we killed Saddler" interrupted Ashley.

"I don't know... I think this goes deeper..." said Leon.

Wesker stepped in, "Okay, first part of the mission complete... now we need to know what they are doing here" he stated, pulling out his pistol once again.

Leon looked at the S.T.A.R.S... then at Ada, Sherry and Wesker. "... Ashley... I'm going with them" he said, looking at her with a stone face.

"But... Leon... I came here for you... we have to go!"

"Ashley..."

"Leon... come on, your going now!"

"Ashley!" growled Leon, getting annoyed

"Come on, now!" finished the girl, grabbing Leon's arm.

" ASHLEY!" shouted Leon, irriated and with that, he pulled his hand away but accidently smacked Ashley across the face. He froze... and saw that Ashley was looking at him... tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going..." he finished and turned around.

"Then I'm coming with you" Ashley persisted.

Barry gave a sigh, "If you go that means WE have to go!" he said, not wanting to stay in this hell any longer then they should have too.

"Well then"-she turned and shot him a look-"Get ready" and with that, she looked down solemnly and began to walk forward, ahead of the rest of the group.

"Guess we're a TEAM now" muttered Jill.

"They're only going to get in the way" grunted Wesker as they walked.

Soon, everyone was heading down to where Ashley was headed.

Claire and Leon stood there, before Claire walked over and slapped Leon across the face very ,very hard. "Chris didn't die just so that you could hit her" she stated, giving Leon a solid stare... eye to eye. Then walking off...

Leon already felt regret flow through him... not only did he just hit the love of his life and the girl who saved him. His resuce costed Claire her brother and he had just returned to his past that had always seemed to catch up to him...

* * *

Momiro: Hi Hi, I just want to say... I'm sorry if every just suddenly got OOC... it's just... today, I foudn otu my Grandfatehr is probably dying in the hospital and everything has been rushed to get to Newfoundland and people are leaving here and there and I've just been crying all day, but I got better and I decided not to neglect my duties as a writer and author and to give the next chapter. So if someone is OOC, then, I'm sorry, as an Author I shouldn't let that effect me...  
ANYWAYS  
All I'm going to say up to this point is that what is going to happen next will tie in this story with the Resdient Evil movies. so, YAY!  
I'll update very, very, very, very, very, very, very soon. 


	7. Chapter 7: Projects

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I own no Resident Evil games, elements, characters, etc... this plot is purely of my imagination_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6: Projects  
**_

Water... that's what this feeling felt like... trying to swim away from black water... but it completely surrounds you... all the odds againest you in the liquidy alliance.

Chris could feel water wrapped around him, a cocoon of memories surrounding him in his state... he didn't know what this was.

Suddenly, there was a click of a switch in the back of his head and the memories came flooding back, the bridge, the screams... his head started to hrut after he remembered the piece of wood hitting him.

He groaned, but then suddenly felt water enter his mouth and gagged. He shot up and coughed, a mix of blood and water with some snot flew from his mouth.

He felt the hot stab of pain shoot into his forehead and put a hand up, he could feel some warm blood... but it was crusting over now.

'How long have I been out...?' he thought, 'Wait... where am I?' his brain shouted, more control coming back from his body's unconscious lockdown.

He looked around, then whipped his blurred eyes... every sense was coming back.

"Oh God!... that smell!" he gagged, leaning forward and throwing up his lunch all over the watery floor of sand. The foul stench was stronger here... that must mean 'They' were around.

Slowly his head went to his right, then left... as far as he could tell he was in a small underwater cave, how he got here from the rushing water remained a secret too him, but he had time to think about that later.

"Okay... so... what do I do?" he thought, before remembering his PDA and pulling it out... only to find that it had been smashed to bits. He held the fragile technology in his hand for a second before throwing it away, then pulling out his pistol and a lasersight. He put the lasersight onto his pistol and turned it on.

He looked behind himself and saw an exit and walked out, light shining through it powerfully.

When he reached end, he let out a slight 'Awe', he was in a giant cave with a waterfall and small pond at one end and at it's shores was dry land with technology with wires heading up to the waterfall. There was a small hydro-power mill to give electricity to the mind... and the Umbrella emblem was on both the technology and the mill.

'Intelligence Headquaters was right... Umbrella was back... but by who, ah!, we can get to that later, right now I need to get outta here' thought Chris.

Slowly, he left the exit and creeped close to the cavern wall to the machines, so far... it looked like no one was around. So, ever so quickly he went to the machines and started to check the files on some of the computers.

There was a lot of data on what was once Raccoon City... some information on Alfred and Alexia Ashford... and something called 'Eternity Connection'... there was little information on it, but he began to read what was there;  
"... the T-Virus project is over, and all the results are in, we can begin construction on 'Eternity' and the 'A-Virus'... also, we have optained the DNA from Angela Ashford, the cousin of the twins... remember: It all starts below the surface of Gaia's skin  
Message End  
Antartica Terminal"

Chris felt something inside himself lurch up... the Terminal... he and Claire ahd been reunited there... and battled the great evil... but, that didn't make sense. It was gone now, destroyed in a hellish firestorm... but one part of the message caught his eyes, 'Remember... it all starts below the surface of Gaia's skin'.

Gaia was another way of saying Earth in some languages... she was also the Mother of the titans... 'below Gaia's skin'.

'It means... below the Earth's surface' thougth Chris, then finally the answer chimed in his head like crystal. 'Below the Terminal... there must be something left below the surface... or at least deeper into the ice'.

He snapped his fingers in triumph before noticing there was a sickly blue glow coming from the center of this technological hodge-podge.

He slowly got up, gun at point and he began to slowly walk until he came to a turn.

Quick as a flash, he turned the corner at gun point and what he saw made his mouth drop.

There was a tube with glowing light blue liquid bubbling inside that was coming out the ground... and inside was a young women, with blonde straggly hair and she was hooked up to many tubes that went into her body. All seeming to carry some sort of strange colored liquid into her.

He walked closer and the light became brighter until he finally could see that there was a metal plate at the top of the tube and it had letters on it. Project Alice.

* * *

Hi Hi Everyone!, finally, an update! (Sorry, t'was in Newfoundland)  
So, the plot is beginning to come together!  
I'm merging the movies and games, and you'll find out how Alice got there to begin with... and I am also planning a sequel to this story that leads into 'Resident Evil 3: Extinction'. So... read and review!, they help me write faster and thank you for all of the reviews so far. 


	8. Chapter 8: Forced Retreats

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Resident Evil elements, characters, etc... this plot is purely of my imagination_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7: Forced Retreats  
**_

Ashley walked with the group down the tunnel, she had since mvoed to the back of the group and she kept her eyes down. The sting of the hit still pulsed through her face, she knew it was an accident, but she also could feel that Leon subconsciously wanted to do it.

Jill and Rebecca on the other hand kept looking at the two back and forth as Wesker held front and Sherry held the back vanguard... though Rebecca stayed close to Jill, she felt like something was missing right now.

For the first time, Leon looked up at Ashley and he had actually just noticed the attire change... and she looked... for lack of a better word... sexy! Though, he kept the feelings inside... he wanted to apoligze, he really did... but now wasn't the time.

Soon they came to a two way ending, "What now?" asked Ada, turning to Barry.

The man just looked at the two entrances, "We split up... and meet back here in 20 minutes" he said, pulling out his PDA and setting a time limit.

"How are we going to divide up the teams?" asked Sherry

"I-" Barry stopped his instructions when he suddenly felt the ground shake and church bells ring.

Leon ran to the front, "Screw that, I was wondering why no one was around; these people are very religious and probably just finished there weekly mass service, they will be swarming around here in no time..."

"He is right, we have pick now!" said Ada, pulling out her pistol.

"DEMONS!" shreiked what sounded like a women's voice, and they turned to see a black robed women in the left entrance.

"Too late" shouted Wesker as he saw her pull out a grenade and throw it.

"GO!" shouted Ada and everybody quickly chose their tunnel and ran.

**_(Frame Freeze)_**

* * *

Ashley screamed as the floor beneath her gave way and she fell below into a dark crawl space. 

Claire and Sherry dived into the right tunnel and rolled as the force of the shockwave rolled there bodies on the dirty and rocky floor down the tunneled corridor.

Jill, Rebecca and Leon were blown back into the way they came except they went at an angle and smashed through the left side of the wall and into another dug out room.

Ada and Wesker ran to the left tunnel area and both ran and kicked the women as the explosion triggered and Wesker planted his feet firmly on the ground, summoning all of his strength and held onto Ada.

Barry ran after Ada and Wesker, intent in not letting them go on their own and as the grenade triggered, he was blow forward and grabbed onto Ada's high heels as he went by.

* * *

Chris continued to stare at the women, then turned to his left to see what looked like a loading screen on a computer and walked over to it, reading the writing. 

'Data loading' was written all over the screen... but from what he could tell, they were loading all of 'Alice's' memories... though, before he could do anything further, he heard the loud sounds of church bells and decided that right now would be the best time to go. He checked his pistol and quickly ran out from where all the machines and computers were to see two exits. One was at the end of cavern near the shore, close to where he had come from but he suddenly saw shadows coming in.

He turned to see were the small pond of water was to see a small staircase going up the wall, "We have a winner" he said to himself as he broke into a sprint up up the stairs.

"INTRUDER!" shouted a man, as Chris continued to ascend up the stairs and he pulled out an automatic and started to fire. Chris ran, ducking his head down more and finally reaching the top and running through the dug out hole.

* * *

Ashley opened her eyes when the ground stopped shaking and looked around... she could feel her feet... but her upper body was stuck under some rabble and she couldn't move. 

Doing her best not to panick, she tried to move her left arm... unsuccessful. She then tried her right arm and felt the rocks jimmy around it so, she took in a breath and yanekd it out.

Then suddenly, an idea hit her and she reached down into shirt with her free-hand and from inside her bra pulled out a blue lighter. 'Bras... a girl's safe place to hide away things' she thought as she flicked the back.

Only sparks came... them more sparks, and there was a flame. Ashley laughed and looked forward, only to come face to face with a Licker. She screamed and it screamed back before pushing it's tongue out and wrapping it around her neck.

She moved as much of her body as possible, struggling but then she noticed that the monster was stuck too, but his tongue was twisting around her throat. Screams continued to echo in the small space, then she felt two warm hands wrap around her legs and tug and she suddenly felt her small body fly out of the wall.

* * *

Chris continued to run down the tunnels until he came to what looked like six separate tunnels and crates and barrels were everywhere, though... his hearing picked up what sounded like... muffled screams and he ran in the direction of it. 

Soon, he came to a very odd sight... he saw two legs kicking in every direction. He looked closer to see that on one of the boots on the legs was a knife, immedialty he knew it was Ashley, the only girl inexperienced enough to where a knife there.

He ran over , put his gun away and grabbed her legs, stopping them from swinging around and planting his feet firmly on the ground before yanking as hard as possible only to feel the girl fly out and a blur of red.

Whatever it was, it had something on Ashley's neck but it let go as it flew though the air and smacked into the wall.

As soon as it hit the wall and fell unconscious Chris got a good look at it knew it was a Licker and ran over and brought his left combat boot down onto his mushy head.

In disgusted, he pulled his left foot up and shook it, "Damn it!, I JUST got these".

* * *

Ashley felt dazzed from what had just happened, the shock, the struggling, and yank. Though, as soon as she heard that fimilair voice she shook her head and turned to look at... 

"CHRIS!" shouted Ashley, running over to him and hugging him tightly. "Me and Claire and Rebecca and Jill and Barry were all she worried about you!" carried on the girl until Chris hugged her back and the two let go.

"What happened!" demanded the girl

"Look... I've found some very, very valuable information... but need to get out of here now, did you guys find Leon... speaking of which, were _**is**_ everyone!?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"There was an explosion... and we all got seperated" said Ashley, regret coming across her face.

Chris looked down and grunted, but then looked at Ashley, "Okay...we go to find them" he said, then pulling his pistol back out.

* * *

Wesker, Ada and Barry all managed to survive the blast and after the shockwave went Ada hit the ground along with Barry. 

"Damn... and just when you think you got rid of them" said Wesker bluntly.

"You aren't gonna lose me that easily, cowboy" he said, getting up and dusting himself off.

Ada let out a sigh and fixed her heels before picking up her pistol which had fallen out of hand, "Let's just get out of here" she stated as she turned to see a sloping path and walked over. "We go this way, come on" she shouted, putting her feet forward and beginning to slide down, followed by Barry and Wesker.

Once they reached the ground, there was shriek and a hunter appeared. Ada ducked down as it swerved it's claws at her and quickly kicked her feet up into it's chin, knocking it back.

Wesker pulled out his desert eagle and shot two rounds into it's head and caused it to explode and blood splatter everywhere. "Uranim tipped bullets... they explode on impact" and he swung his pistol around and put it back in it's holster.

Then, a yell came and gun fire lit a hallway close by and Barry reconigized it as Claire and took off toward it.

Ada and Wesker exchanged looks and ran after him, after all, better to have three people then two... even if the two always went solo. Right now, Umbrella was back and they were willing to sacrifice their comforts to bring that bitch down.

* * *

"I'm running low!" shouted Sherry as three Red Zombies ran at her, her automatic pistols tearing there flesh off. 

Claire and Sherry had blown down a steep hill and had goten up to find an army of red zombies coming at them, they had ran and gotten to a storage room, but the zombies came from both sides of the hallway before they could get in.

The brunette kept firing as they ran at them, a few jumping, "We need to get in there!" she shouted over the moans and gun fire.

Barry came to this and two of the zombies turned around to greet him, he pulled out his pistol and fired but soon they were entirely averted to him.

Ada and Wesker soon arrived, the two looked at each other and Ada ran forward and pulled out her grappler and fired it, hooking into one of the electrity cabels hanging above and swung in, kicking a few of the them out of the way and landed on the other side of them and ran for the storage room door.

Wesker stretched and flexed his muscles before running at the horde like a rhino and grabbing Barry before plowing through them and coming out the other side and put Barry down and ran for the three women.

Claire covered the over end, "Barry! boy is it good to see you!" she shouted as she reloaded her pistol.

"We can talk later, concentrate on what we are doing now!" she yelled, "Wesker, the door!".

Wesker smiled and walked over, and with a swift kick the metal door fell and they all ran in.

Barry looked around, then something flat and shiny caught his eyes and he looked up to see a hatch in the ceiling, and luck would have it, a stair of crates was built up. "There!" he said, pointing to it.

"Good eye" compliemted Ada, and grabbed one of Sherry's automatic pistols and fired. The metal seal went up into the air and the five ran to the crates, climbing as the zombies entered.

They all managed to climb up and get out, and once they were up, Ada looked around... they were in the second attachment to Leon's cell.


	9. Chapter 9: Abyss of Mutation

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I own no Resident Evil elements, characters, etc... this plot is purely of my imagination_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8: Abyss of Mutantion**_

Rebecca pulled out a small flashlight and shined it into Leon's eyes, "Follow the light with your eyes" she commanded, moving the flashlight side to side then up and down. She then got up and helped Leon to his feet, "Everything checks out" she said, putting away the flashlight.

"Beck, when will my head stop killing me?" asked Jill, who was slumped againest a wall.

"Soon, don't worry... I gave you some heavy strength herbs"

"Herbs?" questioned Leon.

"Yes, they are better, you know Tylenol and stuff for headaches and other pain relief? If you take it too often, it can lead to major stomach ulcers" Rebecca said, matter-of-factly.

"Nice to know..."

"Hey, where are we?" asked Jill, getting up too and looking around.

From what they could see, they were in a supply room... the entrance had caved in but the hole they had pushed through the wall was there to replace it.

"The way we came is caved in too" Rebecca said, noticing Leon's eyes were on the supply room's ruined entrance.

Jill pulled out her PDA, only to find it pretty much trashed, "Man..." she whined, "Next time we use radios, they are more heavy duty" she said, throwing the fool thing away.

Rebecca nodded, "It was my PDA sticking into my back that woke me up first" she said, pointing into a corner of the room were antoher broken piece of S.T.A.R.S. machinery lied.

"We have to move" Leon said, "We find a way to the others... then once we find them, we leave... make for the surface then bomb the hell outta this place".

Jill nodded and pulled out her weapon, "Ya, let's get moving... before more enemies show up".

Rebecca felt a small piece of wonder slide through her... something didn't fell right... bhut, then again when you were fighting in your worst nightmare nothing ever does. So, she shook it off and the group got themselves prepared... but then they heard the rocks that were at the supply entrance move.

Jill spun around and pointed her gun, followed by Leon... and faint voices could be heard on the otherside.

Then... silence.

Then... a high pitched sound gathering.

"BLASTER PACK!" shouted Leon, and the three jumped through the hole in the wall as a piece screech sounded through out the mine.

The rocks that were at the entrance blew away and a fimiliar voice spoke.

"Wow... good thing you had that spare explosive on you, Chris!" said a girly voice.

Before anyone could stop him, Leon jumped from behind the wall, through the hole and ran to greet Ashley, hugging her and squeezing her tightly againest his body.

* * *

The girl giggled as she felt the man warm her skin, then he pulled away and looked at her. 

"I thought I lost you..." spoke Leon softly.

"What?, no slap?" joked Ashley before leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

Rebecca sighed in content, the two were so cute together... but then her eyes caught Chris standing behind the two. 

"CHRIS!" the two cried, running and hugging him.

"Thank God your alive" said Jill.

The medic nodded in agreement, and soon everyone gathered themselves up again. Leon said sorry to Ashley and Ashley did the same, but then they began to hear moans.

Ashley looked into the hall where Chris and her had come from and saw shadows beginning to appear... but the way they walked... it wasn't natural.

Jill noticed how they were walking... and then noticed there pace increase. "They're red zombies"-she said, pulling out her pistol and pointing to the hole in the wall-"They are worst then normal infected citizens, they can run and jump not to mention are a bit more smarter... we go, now!, move it!".

And with that, the group took off, going through the hole and into the oh-so-fimiliar and running back up it.

* * *

Ada, Barry, Claire, Sherry and Wesker made their way out of the attachment and back to the dark abyss were they stopped. 

Barry looked to the other side to see the tunnel, "We must have passed by here without noticing...", he continued to stare at the tunnel and then heard combat boots and sneakers hitting gravel.

Ashley, Chris, Leon, Rebecca and Jill appeared soon and there was a scream from Claire.

The brunette gave Chris one long look, then began to cry and ran over to him... hugging him, the rest of the group followed.

* * *

"Nice to see you guys are okay" said Leon, him and Ada exchanging looks. 

"Now, now... did you really think I would die that easy" countered the chinese agent.

"Well... if it isn't Chris Redfield" chuckled Wesker finally after the two stopped hugging.

Chris recongized the voice and looked up, "Wesker" he growled. "What are you doing here!".

"Umm..."-Claire stepped in-"It's like this..." and with that she explained the happenings up until just now.

"I don't believe this... you -expect- me to work with this traitor!" he said, his eyes looking straight into Wesker's glasses.

"Come on, don't be such a child, Christopher" said Wekser, with a smirk.

"You bastard!" Chris's gloved fist thrusted straight into Wesker's forhead.

The man let out a breath as his glasses flew off into the pit and his head went back... then, he looked forward to show yellow cats eyes moving around.

"Don't call me a child, your the mutant freak here!" he shouted, that sent Wesker into rage and he grabbed Chris by the collar.

"I can't believe Umbrella was brought down by this group of pathetic mortals" said a raspy voice, causing the group back away a bit in surprise.

James Marcus stood in the intersection of the two tunnels, an array of red zombies behind him. "Pathetic... creatures" he spat, moans suddenly erupting from the zombies.

Ada looked to her side to see red zombies coming from the second attachment.

"They can jump..." Jill whispered to her, Ada swearing under her breath at this.

* * *

Rebecca pulled out her pistol and walked forward a bit, "What are you doing alive... Billy and I-". 

"A mear rouse my dear... this is Umbrella, rebirth is what we deal in" he said, putting his hand up and chuckling a bit.

"Where is Saddler!" shouted Leon, knowing that the black robed figures must have been the Los Illuminados.

James rolled his eyes, "That pathetic priest... he is long gone... and was the perfect guniea pig too, not to mention he was an excellent carrier for our 'Las Plagas Project', my God, how far the blood of Umbrella has come".

"Why did you kidnap Leon!" shouted Ashley.

James gave her a look, "Becuase, my dear... we've been watching you for quite sometime, and we knew that if we took this human male from you... well, you'd just have to come running. The fact you brought some friends is just a minor formality of course. But I think that Lisa will be quit happy to have more faces to... cover up with".

With that, James dug into his pocket and pulled out a skull... then, a very very loud skriek was heard from the abyss.

Jill turned to look into the Abyss, "Lisa Trevors..." she whispered and a blur leaped from the depths of the hole.

It landed in front of James, and turned to look at the group.

It looked like a girl, she was wearing a hopital gown, but her arms were horribly long and patchs of blood were bleeding on them. Though... the head, there was no face... only the faces of her victims to cover up hideous beast's actual appearence. Tencles were through were the victim's eyes, mouth and nose were and a giant eye was on her back.

James just chuckled as the group looked in horror at the monster, "She survived through the nuclear bombings... each new raditation feeding her... now, it's time you stopped interfering in our cure for the world" and with that he threw the skull up into the air and the monster watched it, but shreiked when it saw the skull start to fall.

Before the monster could reach it, it hit the ground and cracked... and the monster looked to the group in rage and fury.

James and his army of zombies began to run away, but before James left he said one thing, "Go kill the murders of Mommy".

The monster that used to be Lisa Trevors, daughter of the man who built Spencer manision skrieked and lurched at the group...

* * *

Hi Hi, Momiro Here!  
Woot!, go cliffhangers .  
Sorry, but, what did I tell you?, I update alot so between now and 2 days the response will be up... or should I make you wait?  
lolz, no, I'm not that mean! I'd feel guilty  
Anyway, I hope you like whats going on so far... I can't wait to continued this, I'm having so much fun and don't forget to read and review... and don't worry, there are more characters to come... and to be killed off. You never know... Rebecca could get impaled, Barry could get shot, Ashley could get run over by a flaming truck AGAIN!.  
lolz, anyway, read and review, and don't forget, 'Connections run deeper then blood'. 


	10. Chapter 10: Jill's Battlette

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements, etc... this plotline is PURELY of my own creation._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9: Jill's Battlette  
**_

As the monster lurched at the group, they all went their own ways, stopping after getting a safe distance around the abyss area.

"Everybody Go!" shouted Jill, pulling out her pistol and aiming square for Lisa. "I'll take care of this, get out!".

Rebecca, ran for Jill and pulled out her pistol next to her's, "I'm not leaving you..." she said quietly.

Jill sighed, "Sorry Becky, but you don't have a choice" and with that, Jill pushed Rebecca to the ground from the side. Everybody else took this as a sign and began to run for the area where they had all met up in from the beginning. "Wesker, take Rebecca!".

The big man couldn't help but admire the girl's cunning, and thought that it would at least a fitting last wish to get her girlfriend to safety. So as he ran by, he picked her up and went into the tunnel with the rest of the them as Jill stayed back.

* * *

Rebecca kicked, screamed and cried as Wesker carried her away againest her will and finally put her down once everyone stopped in the three converging tunnel areas. 

Everybody looked at each other, until Ada finally spoke; "We'll take the way Sherry, Wesker and I came in" she said, pointing to there destination.

The team nodded in agreement and began to walk, but Rebecca stayed still and in her quiet voice spoke; "I'm staying..." she said bluntly, her eyes going to the floor.

"Come on Rebecca, Jill is giving her life for you! The least you could do is follow her orders" said Claire.

"Rebecca, there is nothing we can do..." finished Barry solemnly.

Tears began to fall from her eyes and cheeks, hitting the dirt ground... and only gun shots could be heard in the short silence. "I..."-she stumbled, but then looked up, her eyes going to Claire, then Ashley, Leon, Barry, Sherry, Ada, Wesker and Chris. "I've spent all of my life... waiting for this moment... and... no matter what you say... no matter how impossible it is... I'm taking it!" and with that, she pulled out her pistol. "Medical Officer Rebecca Chambers"-she put down her pistol and reached for her pants pocket and pulled out a red handband and put it around her head-"Of the Raccoon City Police Department"-she then took out a set of white earrings and put them on-"S.T.A.R.S. Class"-she then bent down and picked up her pistol-"...reporting out" she then stopped and looked down at the ring that was on her right ring finger, and then she turned at her heel and dashed off, leaving the team.

* * *

Jill grunted as her body hit the wall, a small crack being heard as she got up. 

The creature let out a screech, Jill had once battled this poor child... she had been the daughter of George and Jessica Trevor. George was the man who built Spencer Mansion, though he found out about Umbrella and was killed off and his daugther and wife kidnapped. From then on, they were both experimented on in the Arkley Research Facility... Jessica wrote one last note to her daughter... but succumbed to the Progenitor Virus... the virus that had started this whole nightmare.

Lisa, however... was given many strains of the virus and was turned... into this.

The creature began to walk slowly toward her, before she had had a wooden block on her hands... but that had been removed and she was worse then ever, the nuclear raditation that had purged the town and mountains really did make her stronger.

Just when the creature was a hare's breath away, there was a gun shot and Lisa turned around to see Rebecca standing there.

"Get... away... from... my... WIFE!" she shouted, then ran at Lisa, firing at her.

The monster screeched and jumped onto the walls and crawled around while Rebecca ran over to Jill and helped her up.

"Rebecca, get out of her..." said Jill weakly.

"Not on your life!"

Lisa was now behind them and was looking at the two with hunger, Rebecca now helping Jill stand by having her arm around Rebecca's shoulder.

"Don't... move a step, you virial freak!" came a voice and in the tunnel entrance stood none other then Ashley, Ada and Leon.

"I'll get the lovers!" shouted Ada as she ran shot her grappling hook and swung around the abyss, running on the wall and grabbing the two and managing to pick them up.

"You go high!" shouted Leon, running at Lisa.

"And I'll go lower!" Ashley returned, following Leon and sliding, pulling her pistols out and firing as many rounds as possible with Leon as they cut into Lisa.

The girl screeched and deflected the last few with arms as Leon ran up closer. She pulled back an arm and then swung it, hitting Leon in the chest and throwing him up into the air.

"LEON!" screamed Ashley as he began to fall, terribly close to the pit.

He, however managed to grab onto the sides and hold on.

Lisa sneered through the mask of human faces and ran at Leon, trying to knock him into the abyss.

Ada had just swung Rebecca and Jill around to the tunnel entrance and saw what was happening and looked to Ashley, who suddenlu gave her a knowing look. She didn't know what inside her told her this, but she followed it's voice and ran, jumping off the ground and putting her heels forward. She swung in the direction of Lisa and her heels dug into the eyeball on the creatures back, pushing her off the edge of the and into the abyss.

Ashley ran for the edge and pulled out the knife from her boot and took at for Lisa, 'Father guide my blade' was her last thought before she threw it.

Ada released the grapple and went to the edge to help Leon up and the two looked as the events took place.

Ashley's knife went strong and true at Lisa, and went straight into the creature's face, tearing through the shield of skin.

It then let out a blood curdiling screech, but was different from the others and fell into the black pit.

Ada, Leon, Ashley regrouped and looked over to see Jill limping toward the edge and collapsing by it, Rebecca at her side.

The older women looked down into darkness. "Please God..." she whispered to herself, "Let that be the last of Lisa Trevors... please...".

* * *

Hi Hi, Momiro Here  
How are you guys enjoying the story so far?, I hope you like it.  
Just so that you know, Lisa Trevors is an actual boss in 'Resident Evil' and Rebecca's two new accessories are actual what she orginally worn with her 'normal' outfit, but was rendered out in the 'Resident Evil 0' remake. So, ya, I'm doing my best to add in as much of that short stuff as possible (I might even add in Jill's over 'Resident Evil' outfit, you know, the one she wore in Resident Evil 3) and I'm gonna try to alternate between outfits of characters through out the story, so, thank you, read and review. 


	11. Chapter 11: TEAM

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil elements, characters, etc... this plot if purely of my imagination.

* * *

_**Chapter 10: T.E.A.M.**_

When the five fighters had gotten back to the intersecting and found everyone else there, Chris and Wesker looked like they were about to attack each other, Claire was keeping them apart and Barry and Sherry were just checking their guns. Rebecca Helped Jill down and gave her some medical attention and soon she was on her feet again.

Once everyone got together they headed for the exit...

"So... what do you do from here?" Ada finally said, for the first time unsure of what to do after the Island.

Everyone looked at one another, uncertainty falling upon them all as they walked to where a blinding light appeared.

Jill had Rebecca leaning on her in thought and she comforted her comrad.

Sherry honestly didn't know what to do from here on in... they couldn't go back to search for every entrance was caved in... so... she just thought more.

Wesker kept replaying everything that had happened up to here... everything, everything from the very beginning and frankly, it made him want to cry... how could he have ever turned into what he was now...

Chris and Claire were walking together, Claire happy that her brother hadn't died and while the group of five wwas away fighting, he had told everyone about what he had seen when he had woken up.

Barry wondered how this all had happened... they were suppose to be free... free from this horror, would this happen for their entire lives... could they escape it... or should they just embrace death now.

Ashley looked to her side to see, Leon also in deep thought and as they got closer to the light... she got more confused. Why couldn't they stop this! Why couldn't they put an end to this! Why did this just keep coming back!

Finally, she couldn't hold herself back and she stomped up to the front and stopped the convoy of people.

"Come on, why are you guys thinking this through! Isn't it obvious what we have to do!" she shouted, losing for cool for who knows what number of time.

They just stared lifelessly at her, and only Barry spoke...

"What's obvious, all we can see is the things you can't!, your just entering this! this is all we've known for our lives!" he said, annoyed by the girl's outburst.

"Well then" countered Ashley, but Leon stopped her; "Ashley... just, just stop... we are all tired of this... we just want to stop this all" he said, trying to get his girlfriend to just be quiet for once.

"Well then..." she persisted, "It's obvious, YOU people are the ones missing the point... we do what YOU HAVE always done... we fight it!".

"We HAVE fought it!" growled Jill.

"It just keeps coming back..." cried Rebecca.

"So... we just gotta... we just gotta..." she stuttered, trying to comprehend what she herself was thinking.

"We just gotta what!, Mutate so that we can even the odds, tried that, now look at me... I'm a freak!" Wesker yelled, for once in his life... small tears in his eyes.

Chris just looked at him and growled something about faking under his breath, but then turned to Ashley, "What do you want!, for us to put our family at risk!". Claire nodding sternly at this.

"I lost my parents to this... I might as well just die... I miss them so much, even if we never really did talk... I... I want to feel there warm arms around me again..." she said, wrapping her arms around her, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she sniffed.

Ashley looked around at the group, until finally she found what she wanted to say...

"We just have to... keep tryin'" she finally spat out, "Even when we are in times like these, when there is no light... we have to be it! Guys... you have saved lives, and right now there are people who everyday praise you for just pushing your fears away... and putting them and your courage first. Umbrella may still be alive and well... but, let's be our own virial infection and take them down, we have to do this... WE were chosen to combat this nightmare... WE were the ones sent in for Leon and WE are the ones who brought down Umbrella before and we can do it again!" she said, more power growing in her voice. "We have to avenge the lives that were taken from good people and those people... they are still with us... I can FEEL my Father guiding my bullets and healing my wounds. WE have to do this... as a team... cover each other's weaknesses with our strengths. Now... you guys can go hide away somewhere and WAIT for zombies to come and tear your soul from you, but I'm going to go knock down a few of Umbrella's doors"-she put her hand out flat in the air-"I'm going to put my terror second and my courage and generousity first... who's with me!" she shouted, finishing and panting for air.

Leon finally spoke; "I follow the ones I love in to battle" and put his hand on Ashley's, who gave him a loving smile.

Barry then stepped forward, "I signed onto this to begin with... and I'm going to finish what Umbrella started", putting his hand on the their's.

Next, Jill and Rebecca came forward and Jill spoke; "I've got a wife to protect" she said, putting her hand on Barry's.

"And I've got a protector to aid" Rebecca said, smiling and putting her hand on Jill's, their rings tapping each other's and sending a light sound echoing through the mines.

Wesker stepped up next and put his large hand on the pile, "I've got these powers... might as well use them" he said, his once teary eyes back to their normal cat eyed form.

Ada waltzed forward then with Sherry and they both put their hand on Wesker's, "Let's settle the score" Sherry announced. "I got myself into this... now I'm going to get myself out" said Ada, raising an eyebrow and looking at the crew so far.

Then... everyone looked at Claire and Chris, who then looked at each other and walked up and put their hand in. "As a family!" the two said, smiling at everyone.

"Ready... BREAK!" and with that everyone threw their hands and up and everyone ran for the outside, little did they know that they were going to need all the team strength they had for what was brewing in the wind... for them, it was time to stop thinking it was over. It had finally began... the beginning of the past... and it was time to put a stop to the killing, to the all the slaughter and blood shed that Umbrella had caused. The only sure thing that laid ahead now was the future... and uncertainty...


	12. Chapter 12: Sirens In Sydney

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, elements that are trademarked by Resident Evil/Capcom, etc... this plot is purely of my imagination._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 11: Sirens In Sydney**_

As everybody ran out of the mines in bliss and saw Ada's jeep, Barry told everyone to quiet down as he looked to the northeast... where twin columns of smoke were raising up into the sky.

Ashley gasped and immdiatly got as close to Leon as possible, who held her very close to his body.

"Ada... what's northeast of Cassilis?" asked Sherry, the team's warm feeling that was once there beginning to fade very quickly.

Ada walked forward, but stopping and looking back at the group with sad eyes"... Sydney, the largest city in Austraila... and it's capital, Canberra".

Claire gasped and silence fell over them.

Then, suddenly there was the sound of static and Wesker ran over to the jeep, and pulled a radio from off the seat. After he put the radio down, he turned to the crowd; "Reports are now flooding in from the Australia Police... all of them requesting back up from outbreaks of 'undead civilians'".

Everybody looked around, until Barry walked over and grabbed the radio and smashed the back of it on the jeep. The back broke off and wires poured out and Barry began to work.

"What are you doing!" shouted Ada, but Jill stopped her.

"He was doubling as a radio operator when the... mansion incident occured, he knows what he is doing".

"... So what do we do now?" asked Chris finally.

"We get the hell outta here!" spoke Barry, "I'm trying to pick up the airplane's signal... unforunately, it's harder then-"

Mr. Anderson's voice bursted out of the small radio, "IS ANYONE THERE, GOD DAMN IT!".

Barry quickly pressed the talk button and responded, "Hello!? Mr.Anderson!?"

"BARRY!, LISTEN, UMBRELLA HAS PUT THE INFECTION INTO SYDNEY'S SEWERS! THEY DID THE SAME FUCKING THING AS RACCOON CITY! WE LANDED THE PLANE DUE TO LOW FUEL BUT WHEN WE LANDED OUR TROOPS WERE ASSAULTED AT THE AIRPORT! WE NEED HELP NOW!"

"Sir! We are on our way to-" but the there was a sharp static shock and screams could be heard before the radio went dead.

The team leader nearly threw the device to the ground, but he restrainted himself and put it on his belt.

"And just HOW are we ALL going to get to Sydney?" asked Claire.

Ada let out a sigh, "We are going to have to pile into the jeep... come on" she said, pulling out the keys and tossing them to Wesker, who gladly took them hopping into the driver's seat.

Leon got into the passengers seat and Ashley hopped onto his lap to save space, Jill and Rebecca did the same thing in the back and soon it was a very squished ride to Sydney.

Leon smirked to himself and turned his head around to the back, "What Ada?, couldn't afford a mini-van?" he said jokingly.

Ada laughed and Sherry cut in, "If we had ACTUALLY gotten a van instead of this we would have actually complete filled the van" she said, giggling but stopped when she saw everyone glaring at her and laugehd nervously.

* * *

Location: Sydney, Austrila  
Time (Military): 15:37  
GPS Lock: Kingsford Smith International Airport  
Status: Active 

Jill swung your arm around the corner of the entrance to the airport, they were just entering the building and they all had their guns at point.

Quickly, yet quietly they scrambled through the empty airport with dead bodies everywhere... soon, they would wake up and be the living dead, all the more reason to get out as quickly as possible and once they reached the baggage wheels they stopped.

Barry pointed to the plastic shreds that hide the over end of the baggage trame, "Ada, Ashley, Wesker, Sherry and Rebecca will go through there and try to find a some fuel to get for the plane while Jill and Claire go and find an empty port and climb out of it and head for the plane. Chris, Leon and I are going to go the air traffic tower and report what's going on down here to any nearby airplanes, we'll tell them that it's not safe to land and try to get them to send the message to other traffic towers... we need to warn the world" he finished and everyone nodded.

Chris and Claire hugged while Jill and Rebecca and Ashley and Leon kissed each other goodbye and they parted their seperate ways.

* * *

The group of men walked through the marble hallway as their guns lasersights darted from one area to another. 

"Barry... why did you split everyone up the way you did" finally asked Leon, a question that had been bugging him for a while.

Chris grunted at Leon's question, wondering too what Leon was wondering.

Barry knew what he was talking about, and thought that Leon and Chris might need to know this for the future, "I split everyone up from their family and loves so that they wouldn't get emotionally unstable during a fight... last we need is you going after Ashley if she got attacked by a zombie and sacrificing yourself. Not that it wouldn't be noble, but I didn't want distractions...".

As much as this made Leon want to drive a knife through the leader's throat, he had a point... but Ashley was HIS responsibilty, not Barry's!

Chris could feel Leon's tensity and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry...she'll be fine, from what I've seen, you taught her well".

The blonde haired man nodded but then were was the sound of moaning... and the lights began to flicker before they finally went out.

Barry and Chris immediatly went for their belts and pulled out a flashlight and both turned them on, "We need to hurry..." as all Chris said before they began to move faster.

Soon they came to a door marked, 'Stairwell' and opened it.

There were iron stairs going up and down in the normal way, but then a moan was heard and Barry put his flashlight to the higher areas and a group of normal zombies began to come down, a few tripping as they went.

Leon ran up first and used his knife to take down a few of them, but Chris followed with his pistol and took them down.

After Chris reloaded, Barry took the front and they all ran up the stairs, so far no enemies appearing and they finally got to the top... but froze.

Hanging from the roof... at the top of the stairwell... was a giant spider.

Chris took in a shaky breath and Barry fired five rounds at the creature.

It shrieked and turned around, and sticking out from it's face was about five other mouths and abd large pimples were on it's back. It charged at them, Barry and Leon jumping down the stairs. Chris ducked and rolled, going for his belt and pulling out a small container of a yellow substance and he threw it at the spider.

The scream it released then was not of this world, and it's skin began to peel off, Chris smirked, "Metabolic Acid... gotta love it" and with that he jumped onto the monster, going for it's back.

Leon and Barry had since gotten up and pulled out their pistols, "COVER ME!"shouted Chris and the duo fired their pistols at the beast to distract it.

Chris climbed up to it's back, and pulled out his knife and swung his arm back, aiming for the webbing that was holding him up and let his arm swing forward, cutting it's webbing and jumped off the beast before it could go grab him.

There was another skriek and it fell, not being held up by it's webbing and into the dark ground below.

Leon smiled and ran up to Chris, "Thank god it didn't get around to actually building a home" he said jokingly and the two laughed.

Barry then ran up and pointed below, "More red zombies... we gotta go now!" he said, watching them run up the stairs to their feast.

The trio pulled way from the railing and ran for the door, Leon kicking it open and running, diving and shooting three zombies that where near the computers, splattering blood all over the consols.

Chris closed the door once the three were in and ran to the metal table and pushed it againest the door as Barry took to the radio station.

Leon slowly walked over to the window and called Chris over, "What's up" he asked, looking back as he ran up to the large window to make sure the table was in place correctly.

Leon pointed into the distance... and, in sight was Sydney. The sky was red and black and building were on fire and gunfire and explosives could be heard in the distance.

Chris looked and felt a sting of pain hit him... it really was happening all over again, but he shook his head and looked to the tarmac. On it, the military plane was visible and four men with automatic weapons were firing at zombies as they came.

"Where is Ada and them?" asked Chris to Leon, who just shook his head as they watched the choas in Sydney.

Though, one site did catch their eyes... it was the Opera House that was a very famous building thing the city... and it was ingulfed in flames.

* * *

A black helicopter hovered above the city, James Marcus in the back as he looked down at the city, though his sights were on the Opera House. "And so Man's greatest momuments will disappear under the tides of death and destruction"... 


	13. Chapter 13: Special Sight

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil elements, characters, etc... this plot is purely of my own imagination._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12: Special Sight  
**_

Claire opened the fog-glass door slowly, then signalling Jill to go in and check the parimeter. The S.T.A.R.S. female nodded and rolled in, pointing her gun in, the lasersight and and flashlight below the gun's barrel scanning the room.

"Clear!" she hissed.

Claire walked in, her assault rifle at the ready; she was very glad she had decided to save the rest of the ammo in the mines.

They were in a two way port, one leading to terminals 1-18 and the other leading to terminals 20-30 and terminal 19 was directly infront of them.

"The window" whispered Jill, "We can see what terminals are empty".

The other women nodded ran to the window in a low, stealth run.

The duo reached the window, most of them were empty, "Smart people" thought Jill.

Claire scanned drop from the terminal's opening to the tarmac, "Barry left one thing out of the equasion" she said, pointing to the drop. "It's too large a drop onto -solid- tar, grass would or gravel would be different, but we don't have that choice" she finished.

Jill nodded, and looked over to see a 'Jazz!' Boring 737 airplane in terminal 23. "What if we went into the plane, activated the emergency slides and went that way?".

Claire stuck out her tongue and smiled, "I see why you joined S.T.A.R.S., you notice things others don't".

Jill slide the back of her pistol back, "It's a good survival skill, though... I hope my Becky is doing okay".

Claire nodded, "Same for Chris, but"-she shook her head-"We can't let that interfere".

And so, the duo began to run down the port, black leather seats lined up in neat lines, connected to each other and marble tiles lined the floor as well.

Claire counted as they went by, "20... 21... 22..." But then Jill put her hand forward and stopped her.

Jill put two fingers up to her eyes, swirled them around and then pointed to a hot dog stand and Claire looked over.

A dog was chewing on some meat that was on the floor, but then Jill tapped Claire on the shoulder and pointed upward to a Licker that was coming out the ventilation system.

Jill put up her pistol up, but the other female but her her hand on it and pushed it down.

Claire saw the confused look on Jill's face, but she pulled her weapon up and aimed... for the propane tank that was underneath the stand and fired.

A meeting of sparks and fuel met and an explosion occured, the two ducking down.

Claire looked up, only to see a piece of metal spinning at a very high speed toward her, she tried to scream but fear gripped her throat.

Just as it came, pushed the girl away and the metal smacked her right in the ribs.

Claire covered her mouth when she heard the 'smack!' and a few 'cracks'.

The women looked up at Claire and mouthed, 'FUCK!'.

Even though pain pulsed through her body, Jill managed to get up, though still holding her right side.

Claire put her hand to her gear belt and grabbed a needle, walked over to Jill.

Jill, herself was teriffied of needles and when she saw what Claire was holding the color in her face drained.

Claire walked over and uncapped the needle and grabbed Jill's arm, "This will increase your adrenaline flow, and hopefully numb the pain a bit" she whispered and put the needle into the women's upper arm.

Jill's lips parted a bit from the tight pinch but she bit her tongue so she wouldn't gasp.

Soon, they were done and they continued on... Jill still holding her numbing ribs.

Terminal 23 came next and they ran into the gateway, but then heard a shriek and turned to see a Hunter, his claws pointed straight at them.

The duo gasped and ran faster down the gateway, their pretador gaining momentum fast, running for his hunt.

Jill dove into the plane, and Claire ran in.

On the floor, Jill put her foot over to the door and kicked it away, hoping it would shut.

Claire grabbed the door after Jill kicked it and rushed to push againest the entrance, 'Just... a little... more!' she screamed in her mind.

Then, there was another scretch and the two females looked to the corner to see the monster's claws caught in the door.

"Serves you right, you genetic freak!" shouted Jill as Claire gave the door one last push and the claw retracted.

As soon as they head the lock slide into place, Claire helped Jill up and the two smiled together in triumph.

Suddenly, there was a sound that sounded like nails to a chalk and the two looked to the door in horror to see the Hunter's claws tearing through it.

The two women looked at the door, then turned around to see the opposite door and looked at each other with a knowing look.

"NOW!" thye both yelled and ran at the door, kicking it and forcing it open and then looked down to see the small yellow packet on the floor. They quickly undid the red straps and sent it tumpling down and it began to inflate.

The two could hear the Hunter tearing away and cutting away more and more metal, 'This is taking too long...' thought Claire.

Then, before Jill could do anything, Claire grabbed her and threw her down the slide and then used her knife to cut it away.

A few seconds later Claire turned to see the door get ripped off and threwn away by the Hunter.

"CLAIRE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Jill.

For a split second, Claire ran that thought through her mind too...


	14. Chapter 14: In A Split Second

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil, characters, elements, etc... this plot is PURELY of my imagination_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 13: In A Split Second  
**_

The green, clawed, genetic outcast pointed it's claws at Claire, who swung you assault rifle from off her back and aimed it directly and flipped onto the strip of carpet that lead to the back of the plane, firing five rounds in mid-air.

The Hunter deflected the his claws, of course Claire only fired those five rounds to slow him down as she dashed down the carpet.

As she ran she tried to think of something to do, she was trapped on a plane with a Hunter who was going to impale her just as he had to the victims before him.

Then something caught her eye out the window, the WING of course!

* * *

Jill ignored the pain that pulsed through her sides again as she got up and looked back at Claire, who had just cut the slide. "CLAIRE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she demanded. 

The next thing she heard was gun shots and the loud foot steps of the Hunter going down the plane.

She had to think quickly, and looked around... and then she saw something. It was one of those red trucks with the stairs on the back, and the door was open on it. 'If I can get the steps back up for Claire on the entrance, maybe she can get out...' thought Jill, and she began dashing for the truck.

She hopped in and closed the door, then slide over to the ignition and saw that the key was still there.

Suddenly, she felt a horibble pain in the back of her head and she held it to the side againest the steering whell, groaning. All she could see was the red door and the white terminal taht was empty.

"Must... help... Claire..." she whimpered and lifted her throbbing head up and started the vehicle and turned it toward the plane, then she saw the door near the wing open and out dove Claire.

* * *

'The mid-cabin doors for ground leavings!' shouted a thought in her head, but then suddenly she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck and the feling of hot blades go through her back, go through her back. 

She screamed and felt her eyes begin to close and saw the darkening view of the door, 'So... close...' she groaned screamed in her head.

So, with all the strength she could muster, she threw her body to the left, hiting it hard againest the door and tearing the blades from her back and the Hunter sped on by into the back of the plane and crashed into the serving cart.

As if time had slown down, she pulled the red switched the the door opened and she dove out, her legs giving out at the jump and causing her to tumble onto the wing.

* * *

Jill saw the lifeless brunette begin to tumble down the wing and swung the truck hard to the left and felt the top connect with the wing and soon heard the 'clunk' of Claire's body hitting the top of the stairs and she reversed, hoping that the body wouldn't fall off. 

Luck was on her side when she stopped becasue Claire's body didn't move, and as much as she wanted to help the girl they had to get to the plane... where there was proper medical supplies.

So, Jill turned the truck and began to drive away from the plane and onto the tarmac toward the military plane, pushing the petal to the metal.

As she got closer she saw that their was now a pack of Hunters and dogs surrounding the back of the plane, where only two men stood now.

Jill had to do something, otherwise they would tear her apart, but what...

* * *

Chris watched out the window as mens fell by the plane, and finally Hunters and goes came and the last two men standing didn't have a fighting chance. 

He couldn't watching until he saw a red flash out of the corner of his eye and looked over, to see... a red truck speeding to the plane, with Claire lying on the top!

The man caught his bretah in his throat.

"What's going on?" he said, joining Chris after helping Barry with the radio. He looked to see Claire on the roof, and what looked like... Jill at the wheel.

Chris had a look of terror... until he saw Claire's lifeless body begin to move... she was getting up and she had a rifle in her hand! Sounds and the light from gunshots meet the still air from there.

"Claire..." he whispered.

* * *

Jill began to hear movement on the top and she suddenly felt a bit of relief wash over and she looked over to the rear view mirror and turned it upward to see Claire, slowly and with difficulting getting up; rifle in hand. 

There was blood leaking from the sides of her mouth now and some covering her assault rifle, but she had the look of a warrior on her. There were also piece of her roan-red S.T.A.R.S. outfit flying in the back of her outfit and she carefully took aim and bullets began to shoot at the monsters.

Jill smiled at the women's courage and persistance, and she pulled out her pistol and massed the butt of it againest the glass and once it shattered began to shoot too.

Umbrella's minions didn't stand a chance as bullet after bullet cut threw them, blood splattering in every direction.

Jill stopped the truck immediatly once they got to the back of the plane, jumping out and shutting the door.

The truck shook and Claire gasped, her body giving out again and she toppled from the top onto the hood, though Jill caught her before she hit the ground.

"MEDIC, WE NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE NOW!" shouted Jill as she dashed pasted the soldiers and into the plane, running to the front.

Mr. Anderson spun around from behind a crate and pointed a magnum directly at Jill's throat, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

When the man saw Claire unconcious and Jill with her chin up he withdrew his pistol, "MEDIC!, NOW!" he yelled, and soon a man in a white uniform came and tooking the injured soldier to a table near by with some medical equipment.

Mr. Anderson watched the medic put Claire on the table then looked back at Jill, who pulled out her pistol again and reloaded it. "S.T.A.R.S. Officer, Jill Valentine reporting for duty, Barry has requested we stay on the plane until He and the other party with the fuel join us!".

Mr.Anderson smirked, "How do you know we don't have any fuel?" he said.

Jill smirked back, "Why else would have not taken off by now?" she said smugly.

The Comminications Director smiled, "You soldiers aren't as dumb as I thought".

Jill let out a breath, ignoring the comment, "Mission Complete..." she said breathlessly to herself, before then realizing something.

She couldn't feel her side, then suddenly... everything began to go dark... she felt the cold, steel floor meet her face and the last thing she saw was a trail of blood drops from where she has stepped in...


	15. Chapter 15: An Old Tyrant

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil elements, characters, etc... this plot is PURELY of my imgaination.

* * *

**_Chapter 14: An Old Tyrant_**

Sherry was the first to crawl through the small crawlspace that lead to the baggage hold of the airport, an automatic pistol pointed forward at all times.

Unforunately, what Barry had missed was that a few of the party couldn't go through this way... namly Wesker, so they decided to sent Sherry in. Why Sherry?, becuase Ada didn't want too, Wekser was too big and Leon and Jill would kill everyone if anything happened their little angels.

The girl couldn't help but feel a little insulted, but she continued on.

Soon, she slid out from the other side and aimed the pistol around, flashlight underneath it that Rebecca had given her.

From what she could see she was in a dark hanger, and the door was open slightly at the front but no visible enemies were there, only a few cargo carts.

Though, to the far right there was a small light... which was unusual becuase the lits had gone out a few seconds ago.

"Rule 1 of battle: Be ready for anything" she said to herself, increasing the grip on her pistol and ranning for the light.

As she got closer to the light, a powerful smell met her nose and immediatly the mines popped into her mind. So, she continued on and came entered a hallway.

Her objective right now was to find another way into the baggage hold, and when she entered the hallway she saw a secruity and jumped in triumph.

Then, suddenly... this splashing noise met her ear and she noticed that the light was coming from a room that was in the middle of the hallway.

'Curiousity killed the cat' she thought, but... what if it was something important!

She had a mental battle going on in her heard before she heard the sound the 'splash' of water hitting ground and decided that it was worth investigating.

So, slowly she edged over to the doorway, her boots not making a sound on the cement floor and she soon came to the doorway.

She turned her head and saw that the door had been knocked off it's hings and there... in the middle of the floor was about five dogs sinking their jaws into a man that looked like he had just been alive, there was a table that had been knocked away with chair scattered everywhere and a snack machine in the corner. Also there was a doorway in the opposite corner.

So, quickly she spun in and fired her automatics for five quick and easy kills. She pulled the pistols up and blew smoke off from barrels, "You aren't gonna get this bitch" she said with a tipped eyebrow.

Then... came the noise of nails hitting the floor, 'click-clack', that rythem repeating over and over again until from the back doorway... entered a very. very, very large dog with two heads, and as third mutating from it's shoulder.

It saw her and growled, then began to dash at her.

She pointed her automatics at the hound and pressed the trigger... though no bullets came out. "Oh..."-the empty clips slide out from the guns-"Shit-".

The dog pounced on her chest before she could finish and knocked her againest the back wall.

She felt the shotgun that was on her back to dig in, 'My shotgun!' she screamed in her mind until she felt the dog's jaws dig into her shoulder blade. She screamed, and reached back to pull out her shotgun...

* * *

The sound of breaking wood filled the collecting area and the four members looked over to a security get the locking device blown off. 

Rebecca and Ashley smiled, running over with the Ada and Wesker trailing behind.

Rebecca flung the door back, but froze...

There... on the floor... was Sherry's dead body being cannibulized by a large, two headed dog; parts of her face were missing and her shoulder blade was completely gone... and... there next to her was her lifeless hand, her shotgun pointed directly at the door...

The dog payed no notice, until Wesker fired a shot from his desert eagle, splattering both the doggie's brains across the wall.

Ada ran in and grabbed the shotgun from their dead teamate and ran on.

Wesker gave the two girls a nodded and followed, but the two just looked at each other.

"We have to go..." said Ashley quietly, beginning to walk forward.

"But..." Rebecca started, but stopped... she knew she had to learn to not let death disturb her. But... if she got past all of her fears, everything that she knew she had to change about herself... would she still be Rebecca Chambers? Would she ever be human? These thoughts ran though her as she walked along, not letting her eyes met Sherry's lifeless... dull... dead ones.

Ashley thought the same thing as they headed to the end of the hanger, where the entrance laid. If she could complete her training... would she just become a souless killing machine... would Leon be able to see her in the same light as always? Or would he leave her for the slowly dying flame that she once was.

The two girls looked at the floor as they walked, Ada and Wesker stopping once came out through the slightly slide open doors.

Wesker used his sharped vision to look around the area, and finally he spotted a fuel truck.

"There!" he shouted, pointing to his right.

Ada looked over, and surely enough... there was fuel truck, though it was a far distance away. 'One of the pains of working with a genetically altered partner'- she thought- 'Nothing is ever simple'.

Rebecca and Ashley looked at each other as this happened, and both shook their heads. "We're soldiers now!" started Ashley.

"We can't let out thoughts get in the way of our mission!" finished Rebecca, but... how would this work out in the end.

They were both trying to mold themselves into something that they knew would be hard to fit... they would have to give up so much for this change... and after seeing Ashley; Rebecca started to realize how different she ahd been since she joined S.T.A.R.S... since Umbrella, since Jill, since Billy... since her childhood. Was this her? Or was it her trying to be something else to help people. She felt like screaming, so many questions and no answers! She ahd just started thinking this and already she was confused, but then something snapped her and Ashley out of their thoughts.

"A TYRANT!" shouted Ada, pointing to where they had come over from... where Sherry's unclean death lied.

It looked like are large grey man in a grey trench coat, but then it pulled off what looked like... a gappling gun from it's back and aimed it at the four.

"DAMN IT!, MOVE!" shouted Wesker, picking up both Ashley and Rebecca and holding them under each arm as he dashed with Ada as bullets went through the flimsy sheets of metal the hanger was made out of.

The chinese agent fired her grappling gun and managed to hook it onto a piece of metal that was hanging out of the next hanger and swing over to the fuel truck that was on the tarmac.

Soon Wesker got to the truck as Ada pulled down the over head carrier and the keys fell out. She rammed them into the ignition as Wesker opened the other door and threw the two other girls in and he jumped in himself.

"Go, Go, Go!" he shouted as Ada put her black high heels to the petal and turned, driving down past the hangers. She turned a right corner and their was the military plane... though a red truck was speeding to it, and flashs of gunfire could be seen.

Rebecca didn't need to know who was there to get this feeling, "JILL!" she yelped.

Ada looked at Wesker and he nodded, and she drove as fast as possible.

'If there is a Tyrant... then we need to get out of here. Fast.' thought Wesker as they drove on.

* * *

Leon looked to the left and saw the fuel truck the third party was sent to get, "Their mobile!" he shouted to Barry who had just finished on the radio. 

"Good, then we're gone!" he said, though then Chris suddenly shouted and the entrance gave-way. Zombies toppled down onto each other as the table slide away and the door lied on the ground.

"What now!?" shouted Leon, pulling out his pistol.

Barry looked around, and then saw a ladder that was on the side of roof with scafiles leading down it, past the window by the radio operating station. "There, we'll take the ladder scafiles down!" he shouted.

"God, help us..." whispered Chris as the trio ran for the window.

* * *

Hi Hi Momiro Here!  
Thank you so much for the reviews!  
Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes, I've bern rushed lately and it probably shows (sweatdrop)  
Anyway, the next chapter will be up on Saturday becuase my friend is sleeping over on Friday, so you'll have to wait for the thrilling conclusion!  
Swrry .  
Thank you for reading, (reads Novistador's comment for chapter 1) (blushes) and p-please keep reading!  
And don't worry, Miss. Alice will be comin' in soon enough! 


	16. Chapter 16: Liquid Fire

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements, etc... this plot line is PURLY of my OWN creation

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Liquid Fire _**

Ada turned the fuel truck as they stopped on the side of the military airplane, Wesker jumped out and went to the side of the truck and grabbed the fuel line.

The chinese agent then directed him to the engines of the plane and helped Wesker hook up the hose.

Ashley and Rebecca managed to get out and Rebecca ran to the back of the plane and ran inside, Ashley trailing behind.

The medic ran to the front, where she saw both Jill and Claire on the medical table, though Claire was on her back with three claw makrs going down her back.

Ashley whimpered, but Rebecca just ran to Jill's table. "Jill... JILL!" cried Rebecca.

"She can't hear you... she's been sadated" spoke Mr. Anderson, appearing before them from the cockpit.

Rebecca bit her lip, "Is she...".

"No, she isn't dead... we just gave her a blood packet after fixing some of her ribs, they were very unstable and tender actually..." he said, trailing off.

Rebecca closed her eyes, and remembered that 'Lisa' had done some damage to the poor women.

"Here..." said Ashley, rolling up a chair to Rebecca, "Help the medic with Claire... Jill is gonna be fine. After all, she still has to marry you" she said, smiling.

Rebecca felt a small smile appear on her face and she nodded, taking the chair and rolling over to help the over medic.

* * *

Barry fired three shots through the glass before the trio crashed through it and onto the roof. 

Leon was the first to get up and run to the ladder, sliding down it marine style. Once he got down onto the scafile, he looked over to see two figures fueling the plane.

Barry was next, sliding down then Chris came, putting his legs and hands onto the sides of the ladder and sliding down.

Leon then put his back to the wall and ran, jumping and rolling onto the tarmac to avoid any broken bones.

Barry jumped down and Chris followed, and once they all were on the tarmac, looked to the plane and began to run for it.

* * *

Ashley ran to the back of the plane, pulling out a pistol as she passed two men... one looked like he was badly hurt but she ignored them and continued. 

Once to the back she looked out to see the three men running for the plane and let out a cheer, though... then she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

It was the Tyrant and he was running for them, gappling gun on his back.

"We're done!" said Ada sternly, her and Wesker running up the back of the plane and to the front. For someone who didn't like relationships, she had seemed to take a liking to Wesker. But right now that wasn't important.

Ashley had to think fast, put others before herself... she put her hands to her head, though then remembered something. She had seen it in that 'Charlie's Angels' movie Leon had took her to see on a date once.

Immediatly she ran down the ramp and turned, to where Ada and Wesker had come. She saw the truck and ran to it's side... it was still 26 full, and that was enough for her. She smiled and ran to the driver's seat, hopping in and starting the truck. 'Thank God Ada left the key in the iginiton' thought Ashley as she turned the vehicle around and headed directly for the Tyrant.

* * *

Leon watched as Ashley got back into the truck and wondered what the hell she was doing! 

"TYRANT!" shouted Chris and he pointed to the side, a large grey man in a matching trench coat running for them.

Barry took out his pistol and fired, but the bullets didn't even make him flinch.

A moment later, Chris looked forward and saw a blur go past him and turned around to see the fuel truck that the other group had been sent to get.

* * *

Ashley steered the truck directly at the enemy, and suddenly she had a flash back; 

(Flash Back)

_Leon got into a crouching position, "Remember Ashley, tuck and roll, it will probably one day save your life". _

Ashley nodded, getting into the same position as they practiced.

(End Flash Back)

The blonde pushed the door open just as she saw the Tyrant appear in the headlights and jumped out, "Tuck and roll" she groaned as she hit the asphalt.

She let out a cry at the impact, but then got up, still breathing.

The truck sped forward still, but flipped onto it's side and slide toward the grey man.

The Tyrant put his arms infront of him to lower the impact damage as the truck slide on it's side, the tank braking and sending fuel drenching him.

Ashley was now panting as she saw the man scream, changing his target and heading for her, slowly walking.

The a moment, the girl felt fear wash over her body like a icy tide;

(Flash Back)

_"Ash, remember, it's okay to be afraid... the thing that really kills you is the panic. Someday your going to have to deal with a problem with violence and I won't be around. Just use that fear to power you, don't panic... use the fear as energy... but I'll do my best to make sure that I never leave you alone... I don't want the same world for you that I had" _

Ashley nodded, getting up from the grassfield they were in.

"You know... this was a good place to come train..." said Leon, putting his hand on the girl's.

Ashley smiled, "My Great Grandmother's cottage always was my favorite place to come..."

(End Flash Back)

Ashley gasped, feeling control come back over her body... _'Just use that fear to power you...'_ the voice echoed in her head.

Immediatly she pulled out her pistol and aimed at for the Tyrant, though... then aimed it for the large puddle of fuel that was surrounding him.

"Let the fires of hell purge your soul" whispered Ashley through gritted teeth, before firing and watch as the spark came to life, iginiting the fuel around him.

The Tyrant groaned and screamed as the hellish fire swirled around and covered him.

Ashley felt her knees go weak, but then she noticed that the flame heading for the truck and spun around, throwing herself to the ground as an explosion triggered.

In seconds, she felt hot knives dive into her back and she let out a scream.

She closed her eyes, though... then felt warm handed wrap around her and opend her eyes to see Leon turning around and running to the plane, herself in his arms.

Then she heard the sound of jet engines firing up and felt Leon's boots hit the floor of the metal plane...

The next thing she knew was put on an cold metal table... and then she heard the back gate closing.

She wanted to stay awake... she could hear people saying her name... ghastly whispers... but then the ascent made her feel light headed... and then she closed her eyes.

Her last words were... "You were with me...".


	17. Chapter 17: The Umbrella Code Awakening

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements, etc... this plot if PURLY of my imagination

* * *

**_Chapter 16: The Umbrella Code Awakening_**

Project: ALICE

Name: Alice Parks  
Age: 24  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
Blood Type: O+  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 105  
Status: Re-animated by T-Virus/Green

"How is she?"

"Perfect... all vital signs and stats are stable"

"How are her wounds from the... extraction?"

"All are healed, her biological structure has regenerated everything... it will be as if she were never even in battle"

"Excellent... then we can proceed..."

* * *

"Sir, we are measuring some higher tele-kentic readings then usual" 

"I'm sure it's nothing, just keep a watch on her stats..."

"But sir..."

"WHAT!?"

"Nevermind..."

* * *

_'Angela...'_ _

* * *

_

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"HER STATS HAVE SHOT UP! EVERYTHING IS COMING BACK!"

"I THOUGHT WE PURGED HER PRGORAMMING"

"WE DID, BUT SHE REJECTED IT... SHE IS GETTING SELF-AWARE!"

"NO! SHUT IT DOWN!"

"WE CAN'T SHUT IT DOWN!"

"WHY NOT!"

"BECUASE WE CAN'T GAIN ACCESS... SHE IS BLOCKING US!"

* * *

_'Matt Addison... Nemesis... Jill Valentine...' _SYSTEM BLOCK/ENCODEMENT/ENCRYPTION... BY PASSED... 

_'Dr. Ashford... Rebirth... UMBRELLA... CRASH... Carlos Oliveria... Dr. Isaacs... OUTBREAK...' _

My name is Alice. And I remember everything

Program Alice Activated...

* * *

Alice opened her eyes... she was sitting on a chair in the middle of a room with destroyed computers, shattered glass and dead bodies everywhere. She was naked... and light blue puddles were around the cylinder tube she was sitting in.

She suddenly then gagged, there was a tube down her throat... she fell from the chair gagging and onto the slide floor. The tube slide out before she threw up a dark green mixture.

She tried to move around... but her body wouldn't let her, everything was numb againest the cold... dull grey floor.

Alice managed to regain control of her right arm, and put it to her head... all she could feel was hair... and cords!

Immediatly she started to rip them out, the pain shooting through her head until the last once was out. Her head still throbbed after she but she could feel parts of her body returning to her power.

Slowly, she got up... making sure to avoid the glass on the floor and looked around... there was a white lab coat on a chair next to a computer and she slowly walked over and put it on.

Then, she began to hear shouts of men and looked to see a door to her left and saw about seven laser sights going right past the door.

She began to walked forward, but her foot hit something.

She looked down and picked up what looked like... a uzi... and it was loaded.

Quickly she examined the gun, then looked up, thrusting the gun infront of her, it slightly tilted on an angle...

* * *

Hi Hi, Momiro here!  
How are you doing? Good I hope, anyway, I hope your enjoying the story!  
I told you Alice was coming in, and everything will be explained, as always, but I assure you that within the next few chapters a few more things will be explained... at least I hope, but if I don't then I'm gonna write a special bonus chapter for you guys!  
And thank you all for your kind reviews! They are very encouraging... of course Novistador's makes blush like crazy, but anyway...  
You guys are gonna have to wait to find out:  
What will happen to Claire!?  
What about Jill and Ashley!?  
How did Alice get there and... how is she gonna give them a warm... 'thank-you' for everything...  
Thank you  
-Asahi Momiro, the Uke 


	18. Chapter 18: Loading

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil, elements, characters, etc... this plot is PURELY of my imagination.  
By the way, this is just a introducing chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Loading... _**

Seven men in black suits with infrared vision masks with goggles came in, but halted at the doorway. They saw the weapon in Alice's hand and immedialty she felt a sense of power come over her, though... then she felt something literally click in the back of her mind.

Instantly, the human weapon could see everything much more different... she could feel her intelligents shot up, her accuracy climb to such an amount that it was if she could guide the bullets herself.

In five seconds she came up with a plan 20 plans of what to do, and deicided on the one her intelligents marked as 'Perfect'.

Alice flipped backwards, every single nerve in her body leaping into action, then... in the middle of the jump she could literally see time freeze, and instanteously she fired her weapon.

In 2.5 seconds, seven bodies laid on the floor... 'Hell, they didn't even have time to bleed' thought Alice.

Then, she suddenly fell tot he ground, _'This... isn't... me...'_ she thought, groaning as she looked to her right shoulder to see what looked like a spiral cord going up it.

Alice screamed as it dug in deeper... until the pain finally stopped and she got up, everything feeling normal again. "What... what is this!?" she shouted to herself, "What am I..." she groaned.

The women knew all too well what was going on... whatever was inside her... whatever they had put into her was making her, more and more every second into a ruthless, killing machine.

_'I have to stop this...'_she thought as she picked up the uzi, only to find that it had no more ammunition in it.

She dropped it, then slowly walked over to the dead bodies and looked at the first too... she needed clothing, and they were the first that actually had some that weren't so... messy.

* * *

"Much better..." she said, looking into a shard of glass to see her outfit, she had made some baggy pants from the outfit and used the glass to make a upper shirt into a tank top and put on two holster which help two SMGs, and on the belt she took, had two crowd control sticks. 

"Better to have two then one..." she said, smiling a bit as she pulling out the SMGs and stepped into the hallway, only to hear an alarm go off. "Damn, camera!" she screamed, beginning to run down the long, narrow hallway with green and blue doors on both sides.

Red lights on the ceiling began to flash as she ran and a female voice came on the P.A.; "Attention; High Security Project has escaped, wanted alive, all security teamns report to your stations... I repeat, all security teams to your stations".

Alice continued to run, where she was she had no clue... what time or day or year it was was also a mystery to her. It was as if someone had grabbed her by the neck and thrown her into a time loop.

Only... this time felt different... somehow...

Alice turned a corner and stopped, to find that she was in a very large dome shaped room, portaits and marble floors, walls and columns supporting a circluar balcony above. Thought, right in the middle of the room was a very large group of the same men in black, and seven more repeled down from the ceiling. _'Looks like they work in groups of seven... interesting' _though Alice as all the men pointed rifles, pistols, and SMGs at her, laser sights dancing across her body.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND GET ON THE FLOOR!" shouted a man, who was the only one dressed in red... obviously someone of high rank.

Alice looked at them, then at the room, "Let's see how long it's takes you to hit the floor..." she smiled, pulled up her two SMGs.

"MEN! SHOOT TO WOUND; WE WANT HER ALIVE!"

* * *

Dr. Isaacs watched a monitor, then picked up a phone and speed dialed a number. Once someone picked up, he simply said; "Project/Program Alice.exe is a go... Alaskian Umbrella Facility on full alert... Corruption of Alice at 75... the final phase is almost complete".  



	19. Chapter 19: Blood Marble

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements, etc... this plot is PURLY of my imagintation._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 18: Blood Marble**_

Alice perked an eyebrow and ran at the men, who then fired their weapons. She flipped, the tips of the barrels on her SMGs hitting the floor and she fired; the force propelling her up into the air as they fired.

The blonde twisted her body as she was gliding through the air, all the bullets missing as they whizzed by her and she put her wepaons away in mid-air as she grabbed one of the cords that one of the men were attached to and repelled down it.

She landed onto the man the cord was attached to and her hand went for a combat knife that was on his chest shealth, sliding it out and cutting his thoat, then cutting the cord.

She wrapped the cord around her wrist and jumped from the body, going for the balcony as the teams rained bullets after her. As soon as she got within length, she jumped from the cord and rolled to the floor, then over to a column.

She then pulled out the two black crowd control sticks and jolted them forward, watching them slide down to their final length and then turned around. Two men where coming from the front and three from the back, _'This should be a good...'_-She slide her tongue over her teeth-_'Exercise'_.

When the first two came from the front she ran, at them, twisting around and letting her bare foots ram into the first man's chest then spun around and hit him over the head with the stick, watching blood go through the mask. The second on fired two rounds from his pistol at her, but she rotated the sticks and deflected the bullets. She then threw the crowd control stick up into the air and put one foot onto his chest and then flipped up, her left foot connecting with his chin and a loud snap was heard as the spinal cord bent backwads and broke.

She did a 180 in her air time and turned to face the three men, the crowd control stick returning to her as she went into a pose.

Alice then gave them a hard stare, her teeth gritted; _'Let blood flow from their skin!' _she thought, then watched as her thoughts came to life and their once black suits began to drip with blood... and all three fell face down onto the ground.

For one millisecond... there was complete silence... until; "GET HER NOW!" screamed the man in red.

The tele-kinetic wonder turned as five men with cords attached to their backs jumped up onto the balcony, surrounding her.

Slowly... she put the crowd control sticks away, then ducked down and pulled out the two SMGs and began to move around, her body seeming like it was made out fo smoke was gunfire was sent and returned.

A bullet cut though Alice's hair, nearly missing her scalp as it went on and rammed into another man's skull.

Bloodly bullets rained everywhere in the dome, portraits getting stained and destroyed as the men's interal organs were cut with parrbellum as they silently greeted death. Was it becuase they had no time to feel the pain... or becuase their suits didn't allow screaming through the masks.

Soon, though... the bullets stopped and Alice stood there... dead center and all that was heard was the sound of her ammo clips falling and hitting the bloody marble floor. Then... the bodies toppled over.

Alice slowly walked over, reloading one of the SMGs and putting the other empty one away. There was ten men left, only one had a cord and the rest were scattered through out antruim.

Ten lasersights danced on her skin now... "FIRE!"

Alice backflipped to the bodies, pulling off a clip at the end of a cord from one of the men and clipped it to her belt and ran for the edge. She swung to the otherside of the room as bullets flied everywhere, then kicked off and back to where she had first got onto the balcony. Skillfully, she grabbed the combat knife from the marble floor as she went by where she landed and then swung back, cutting the last cord from one of the men.

She swung after cutting the cord onto the wall and began to run on the top walls. Quickly, she threw the knife at the red clothed man and it made contact... right between his two eyes.

As she continued to run on the walls, she fired the reloaded SMG at the men until the final one fell to the ground.

She then repelled back to the bloodly floor, where the group had once stood and unclipped the cord from her belt, and reloaded both the SMGs, looking around. Her feet were now wet with blood and streaks of blood where on her clothing as well as some in her hair.

"Messy..." she said to herself as she holstered her SMGs and watched as a bookcase that was in front of her spun around to reveal and stair, light coming from a turn that was at it's top.

* * *

"Messy indeed Alice" said Sam Isaac to himself, the whole scenario dictated onto a large monitor that was at the front of the control room. 

The control room was large, men and women in work stations on everywhere and in the middle was a small elevated platform where Dr. Isaacs stood, staring at the large, flat-screened monitor at the front of the room, with smaller flat-screened monitors around it and around the room.

"Very... very... very messy, Alice...".

* * *

END PROLOGUE


	20. Author's Encryption

_**Author's Encryption  
**_

Hi Hi Momiro here!  
lets out a breath Wow... finally, I finished the prologue chapters...  
NOW... I'm pretty sure I can let the plot get into the play more!  
Anyway, this Chapter is just me telling you a few things, so if you just want to read ahead, or just ignore this... feel free too! 

Anyway, the next chapter will return to the group, I REALLY hope you guys read and review, I know since yesterday, I've like... four of five chapters, and at least two are short, so... sorry! I'll do my best to update more with LONGER chapters

I've also been dealing with something lately, I'm not getting a varity of reviews for some reason! like... I -think- I should have more reviews from random people (Of course, I've come to LOVE all the people who stay and reveiw every new chapter that coems up, I love you guys soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much hugs everyone I LOVE YOU ALL!)  
But, I blame the name... Ashley Graham isn't the MOST popular Resident Evil character... she like a the Yuffie of the Resident Evil series which is REALLY sad becuase Yuffie from Final Fantasy VII really kicks ass! and I love her weapon and outfit!  
So, I think when people read the name they are turned off from the reading it... WHICH IS NO FAIR! hits head on keyboard  
Though, I can only blame myself... I'm ALWAYS the one to pick or like the character from video games that no one really likes... but oh well, their loss and I guess who you pick just makes me unique!  
(Note: I'm not saying to stop reviewing, I'm just wondering what your opinion is on the story and why you think some people may not be reading it, so...  
Keep reviewing!)

Just like all my reviews are unique, and I love them ALL for it

Anyway, that's all, tell me what you think far (returns to plotting out next chapter and finding a Seme boyfriend and RPing)

-MOMIRO, THE UKE!

Vocabulary  
Uke: Submissive person in a relationship and the one who pretty much trusts there Seme with there life and would never even think of leaving, or cheating on their seme!  
Seme: Dominate person in a relationship and the one who loves the Uke dearly and protects them all the time pretty much and is mostly masculine  
Note: Ukes and Semes vary, and these are just stereotypes, so don't be offended thank you  
Anyway

See ya soon!


	21. Terminal Reqeium Chapter 20: Outfitted

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Terminal Requiem

* * *

**_Chapter 19: Outfitted  
_**

_'Ashley... Ashley... wake up...' _

Ashley kept her eyes closed... she was afraid of the voice... though, something about it made her feel safe, which made her even more afraid of the voice.

She felt like a child getting coaxed by a stranger to get into their car, the stranger thristing for what wasn't it's and she differently wasn't giving it whatever it wanted.

_'Okay... I open my eyes and if I see what I'm afraid I will see... I'll... I'll fight!' _she thought.

She counted to three in her head; _'One... two... THREE!'_.

Ashley jolted up, only to feel pain smash into her back and burn deep within, she opened her eyes and saw... the team?

Ashley let out a groan, and felt the cold metal table sooth her back, her eyes danced averywhere... she was in a white medical room and there was equipment everywhere, including a cabinet full of herbs.

Everyone currently, was staring at her in a very strange way. Rebecca was covering her face with her eyes and peaking through a gap between her fingers, Ada and Wesker were shaking there heads, and everybody else just had a raised eyebrow.

She counted everyone... "Wait, where is Jill and Claire... and Sherry!" she demanded.

Ada gave her a look of sympathy, something that was very rare. "Ashley... don't you remember?"

Ashley gave her a confused look from the table, but then she felt all the memories flooding back, Sherry's cannibilzed face staring at her popped into her head and she began to breath quickly, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Rebecca put her hands down and walked over and knelt down, soothing Ashley massaging her hand, "I'm sorry... but she sacrificed herself for our gain... and Jill and Claire, not to mention us could be more proud of her.

Ashley sniffed and tried to hold back tears, "How are they doing?" she asked.

Rebecca smiled lightly at her, "Jill is just fine, in fact she just woke up and the medic is re-dressing her wounds... her bones went right through the skin"she said, making a funny face which made Ashley smile."As for Claire... she is one of the luckiest people I've treated, pieces of her S.T.A.R.S. uniform that didn't fall off actually went into the cut and were stuck inside... which prevents the infection from spreading through out her body, not to mention the Hunter's claws missed her spinal cord by one millimeter".

Ashley felt relieved, though didn't get to enjoy it before Mr. Kill-Joy A.K.A. Mr. Anderson walked in, "Claire is set up... though she is still crying from the pain of removing the pieces of cloth that healed into the wounds... Jill is also ready and they are waiting downstairs."

Everybody nodded, but then Ashley spoke up, "Wait, downstairs... I thought we were in a plane".

Rebecca giggled a bit, remembering she was the only one who didn't know now, "The First Lady, A.K.A. your Mom asked your uncle for a special request... she ordered that the military make a plane for us!".

"This baby has two floors, the top is as normal as any military plane, but downstairs in the front is a HUGE window on the lower bottom of the front of the plane, with a briefing/war room and in the back, there is a two helicopters and some S-Boards and it's outfitted with weaponry, both for us and for the plane's protection and we have two extra gas tanks. That way they can stay in the air longer for us... so basically if anyone tried to attack us, we'll have a few surprises for them" said Barry, a large smile on his face, "Oh... and we think you'll like the name".

Ashley blinked, "What's the name?".

Ada shook her head and turned, taking her leave from the medical room, but she stopped at the door frame, "It's called... the '**_Resident Evil'_**" she said, then left.

Everybody then followed Ada and left the room, except Rebecca who helped Ashley up.

"What happened to me?" asked Ashley.

"You were too close to the explosion when it set off the truck; metal shrapnal flew everywhere and five pieces of it torn into your back and right shoulder".

Ashley made a face of pain, "Ouch...".

Rebecca nodded as they went into the hallway and slowly walked to an elevator, Rebecca clicked the bottom while Ashley looked around the green hallway with six doors, three on each side with oen extra at the front.

As the two waited for the elevator, Rebecca decided to explain the plane's lay out; "The door at the front is for the cockpit, the doors on the left are the armory, supplies and mechnical stuff. The doors on the right are the power and access fuel room with a few extra gallons of gas to re-fill the two extra gas tanks, the medical bay and the rest area with -some- food". She said, as the elevator arriving.

"So... what now?" asked Ashley, finally a question that had been bugging her.

"Briefing, this is our second meeting becuase before Jill, Claire and you weren't here... we have a new lead thought you three are staying out the action".

"Then... whos going in?"

Rebecca let out a sigh, "Chris... Wesker... and Ada".

Ashley couldn't help but smiled, "This is gonna be a fun mission to hear about...".


	22. Chapter 21: That Weskery Wabbit

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.**__**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 21: That Weskery Wabbit!_**

When the elevator stopped the doors slide open to reveal a medium sized room, it had a lot of computers and in the center was a eletronic table that had a grid on it. There was also a raised platform where the elevator was with a railing, which the team was leanign againest when the two got out.

Claire was in a wheelchair too, but Jill was on cruches and once Mr. Anderson saw them, he made an ignorant noise.

"Nice of you two ladies to join us... now we can FINALLY begin" he said, sounding rather annoyed.

The T.V. lit up behind him to reveal an image of the Antartica, gap appearing as the satelitte feed zoomed in.

"This"-began Mr. Anderson, pointing to the screen-"Is what once was Umbrella's Antartic Terminal, it was an important research facility for Umbrella before Chris and Claire came... resulting in it's destruction".

Claire took in a breath, "WE didn't destroy it... okay, US being there did but at least we managed to destory Alexia and Alfred" she stated, but... then tears began to come to her eyes.

Wesker perked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Claire quickly regained herself, and Mr. Anderson continued; "After Chris telling us the story about how eh found a recent massage from here... we have reason to believe that there is still a part of the Terminal under the ice. Chris, Wesker and Ada will be sent in and-" Jill cut the man off.

"Claire, Ashley and I didn't hear the story yet!"

Mr. Anderson let out an aggravted sigh, and Chris came up and told the story of what he saw... but when he finished Jill was in disbelief.

"Alice... I... we met during the Raccoon Incident, later on I received a call from a friend and we helped her to get out of some... business with Umbrella, after that my friend took her to a safe house..." she said, remember everything... how much more... cooperative she had become since then, not to mention at least a little bit more happier with the help of Rebecca.

Rebecca walked over and hugged her lover, then... Mr. Anderson continued.

"Right, thank you Chris, now... our team of Chris, Wesker and Ada"-he stopped and looked around, just daring people to interrupt-"will be sent down via parachutes and search the area, they will be equipped with weapons from the armory and have radios... since most of your PDA's are broken... and our transmission was cut almost immediatly after you last reported in, so this is our plan B. Once you get in there report, then head on... we need to find out what Umbrella is doing and what this whole 'A-Virus' and 'Eternity' business is... now go suit up!" he said, the rolling up his sleeve, "We go in 30 minutes, MOVE IT!".

An annoyed Ada and a fuming Chris headed for the elevator, except Wesker stayed still, "I'm also meeting a contact there..." he said, with a smile and looked at Claire.

"Who the hell is it!?" shouted Mr. Anderson.

"Steve... Steve Burnside" and with the last name rolling off his tongue, Claire gasped and tears came to her eyes.

* * *

DUH, DUH, DUUUUHHHHHHH  
Well, Wesker did say he "may be brought back to life", of course this was after his little... mutation.  
Will Claire still remember the man who said, 'I Love You' to her, moments before his very death?  
You'll just have to wait and see...  
(P.S. I PROMISE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH LONGER!) 


	23. Chapter 22: A Frigid Scene

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 22: A Frigid Scene  
_**

The trio dressed in the armory, pulling on snowsuits over their normal outfits, except Chris. He changed out of his S.T.A.R.S. outfit and into a white shirt, then putting a red T-shirt over it and his normal pants. Soon, everyone was dressed and into their snowsuits and the three went down to the cargo bay of the plane.

Ada had put a silencer on her pistol, Wesker kept his desert eagle and Chris kept his pistol thought put a shotgun on his back -just- incase.

"Have enough 'protection'?" asked Wesker.

"Only from you, don't want to get down there and have you go animal on us"

The two glared at each other, all the sympathy that they had from each other from Australia disappearing.

"At least I don't have a crush on my sister!"

"You don't have a sister, dumbass!" countered Chris.

"So, you want to fuck your sister then?".

"No!"

"Good, then I'll do it myself" he said with a smirk, making Chris's blood boil. "Ya, I'll go out with her... treat her to a few nice things, espically one... then just throw her out like the trash she is!".

"Bastard... you lay one hand on her and I'll make sure you have MUCH more lonely nights!"

Wesker chuckled, "What's that suppose to mean, kid?".

"It means you can't jack off without hands" he said, reaching to the knife steath that was on his shoulder and pulling out the blade, twirling it around a bit.

The two locked glares the entire time they walked down the hall, into the elevator and then into the cargo bay.

Finally, Ada had enough and pushed through them, "Oh look, a pair of gay lovers... nice to see you boys came out of the closet before WE go into hell" she said smuggly.

The two men gasped, then acted liek a bunch if school boys and talked about how gross two guys loving each other was, etc...

Mr. Anderson, Rebecca and Barry followed them to the cargo bay, and once Rebecca heard the comment she stepped forward and put her foot in.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay, my cousin Stephen happens to be gay and he was tortured to no end from grade primary too nine becuase of it. So, please stop... I thought that you two would have out grown these childish fights, but I guess I was wrong. Now go on! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M VERY, VERY, VERY PISSED RIGHT NOW, SO MOVE IT!" the small girl said with a booming voice.

Ada smiled from the front of the entourage, _'Never mess with a girl when she is on her peroid, it's messy business'_ she thought.

Barry smiled a bit and once Rebecca joined him, he couldn't help but laugh a little. "You keep this up, you'll replace me".

Mr. Anderson just shook his head, "God, we are SO screwed, our lives and those of the world are in the hands of two morons and a chinese agent who is a total bitch" he mumbled to himself.

The agent heard him, her eyes detecting this. "Okay, your on my list Mr. Anderson" she said, looking forward.

Soon, they were in the cargo hold and put on their parachutes.

There was a major leap in the decrease of altitude, and Mr. Anderson began; "Okay, you all have your radios and weapons. Currently, today we have low winds around the base and it's a clear day... our pilots are going to take you three in low and then you'll jump. Once you've landed, report in and from there you can look around the ruins... once you find a point of entry report in. That is... if you haven't killed each other first".

The entire group rolled their eyes...

The man pulled out a cellphone and soon was talking to the pilots, _'Lazy ass...' _thought Chris. "Okay, we are green to go, get to your positions".

The trio lined up in the back of hold as the doors began to fold down, "OKAY! AS SOON AS THE LIGHT TURNS GREEN, GO!" shouted Mr. Anderosn over the noise of the engines.

The three nodded and soon the light turned green and the trio jumped, and disappeared as the doors closed.

Mr. Anderson pulled out his phone again, "Okay... they are launched" and with that he put it away and went for the war room, Rebecca and Barry following.

* * *

Chris smiled as they all glided down, then he counted in his head, _'7000... 6000... 5000... 4000... 3000!' _

The others followed, and as they glided dow to the ground, Chris looking into the horizion and saw... a snowmobile speeding to them in the distance.

Once they hit the ground, the trio cut off there parachutes and threw their canopy bags down.

Chris looked around... everything was destroyed, infact, it didn't even look like anyone had ever been there. There was mountains of debris... but then he turned to Wesker, who was looking at the snowmobile and smiling. He groaned and looked at Ada to see that she had just pulled out her radio.

"ACW... we have ground contact".

* * *

Mr. Anderosn put a headset on and pushed the girl who was the director os the station away and he got into the seat. "Good, now met Wesker's contact and get searching, Anderson out". 

The transmission ended, Rebecca was watching and listening to what was going on and Barry had gone up stairs to look to see how the girls were doing in the medical bay, Leon had been up there the entire time with Ashley.

Mr. Anderson got up and looked at her, "Now, I have a mission for you Ms. Chambers"...

* * *

OMG!I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SSSSSOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!  
I've been terribly busy this week and I haven't had time to update, I REALLY am sorry, please don't hate me or stop reading the story!  
Anyway, I know that having a short chapter like this is no way to make up for my mistake... but the next chapter is soon to follow, and my Aunt is coming up this weekend, so if I can I'm gonna try to write at LEAST 5 chapters but I can't promise it, I'm so sorry, I'll try to make them lengthly.

With my deepest Apologizes and Regret  
-Momiro, the Uke 


	24. Chapter 23: G Virial

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.**__**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 23: G-Virial_**

"Where's Claire?" was the first question Steve asked as he got off his snowmobile, taking off his helmet.

"She's on the plane... injuried, do your mission and you'll see her" countered Wesker.

Steve looked the same as he had during the 'Code: Veronica' incident, though... his hair was a bit longer and he was more muscular though he wore a red snowsuit, he had a pair of black jeans and sneakers under it and a blood red shirt and a black vest.

"I better..." he growled.

The now team of four now began searching the debris, Steve and Wesker using there enhanced strgenth to there advantage. Since Steve's injection with the virial diease, he had gained much of the it's attibutes like Wesker had. Not to mention he would now control his morphing stages, which he knew would come in handy on this mission.

The team continued to work, waiting... just hoping that after one more piece of debris there would be an answer in the clutter of rubble.

* * *

"Rebecca... I'm sending you to Paris, I want you to get there and investigate Umbrella's headquaters there. The building is now abandoned, though we have informed police not to tear down the building just yet. I want you to go in there and look around for anything... anything at all. The building is now derelict and much of what was once inside has already been taken out and put into the custody of the police, but I'm sending you in to see if anything else is there... anything they might have missed" he finished, and Rebecca nervously nodded. 

"How am I going to ge from here... to there?"

"This plane is turn around and head back out to international waters and then we are going to send in to Casablanca by copper, from there we will board flight 54' to Paris at the airport you land on, we will stay in constant contact with you. Oh, and don't worry about our groundtime down there, we have permission to us a speical US-STRATCOM satillite. STRATCOM is a special agency that was formed by the goernment during Umbrella's reign, but disbanded after Umbrella shutdown, though after what we have gathered and relayed back to them, STRATCOM his connecting up to the fight again. Also, we have been given access to their archives and learned of two incidents involving Umbrella that weren't ever made known to the world. One; was the 'Sheena Island' incident, it was around the time of Raccoon. Sheena was an island community run by Umbrella, and Ark Thompson; an investigator sent by Leon. S. Kennedy"-he perked his eyebrow-"was sent by our teammate to investigate the island to see what Umbrella was up too. His helicopter crashed and he woke up with amnesia, he spent his time on the island overrun with B.O.W.s until he set the community to self-destruct and destroyed the area, but escaping with Lott and Lily Klein, two children whos parents worked for Umbrella. All three had since joined STRATCOM, though since the agency is just geting back together it will take awhile to contact them."

"And the other incident...?" asked Leon, appearing at the top of the elevated platform and jumping over and railing and walking over to the two.

Rebecca just gave him a look, "Why didn't you tell us about Sheena?".

"You never asked..."

"ANYWAY... the second incident occured on the luxury liner 'Spencer Rain', Morpheus D. Duvall a former researcher of Umbrella's was fired after being blamed completely for the Spencer Massion incident. He then stole many samples of the T-Virus from 'Umbrella Paris' and then stole the luxury liner, 'Spencer Rain' which was owned by Umbrella. After which, he threatened to put the T-Virus into missiles and send them off all over the Earth, but his plans were destroyed by Bruce McGivern an agent of STRATCOM and Fong Ling, a chinese agent. In the end, Morpheus implanted an untested mix of the G and T virus, giving him major leaps in three stages and giving him biological electricity. Bruce managed to put an end to the man, but died along with Fong Ling and everybody aboard the doomed liner. After killing Morpheus, his body grew and grew until finally he exploded, destorying everyone that was ever aboard the liner".

Rebecca had a sad face as she took this all in, letting out shaky breaths.

"Wait... the G-Virus... this isn't good" thought Leon outloud.

"I should think not Mr. Kennedy" said Mr. Anderson, getting up and walking over to the table in the middle of the room and putting on the T.V. and giving a man a signal.

A tape played of all three incidents and there endings, then came a picture of the G and NE-a virus.

"The G-Virus"-started Mr.Anderson-"Was discovered by William Birkin after taking DNA samples from Lisa Trevors, he found that her immune resistance to the rare NE-a parasite, there by discovering the G-Virus. Through this, he foudn that the G-Virus is infact an accelerated form of the T-Virus, taking leaps through stages of transformation, many 'G-carrier' will show the same or similiar forms that took over William. This virus is so fast, it's spreads through procreation ratehr then infection."

"The G stands for God" interrupted Leon.

Mr.Anderson gave him one of his looked, "Wrong Leon, the G actually stands for GENE, continuing, the NE-a parasite is a key part in the Nemesis project which was developed by the European branch of Umbrella. Umforunately, there are many flaws of this G-Virus, it is actually 'atifical evolution', it's so powerful that it lasts and keeps warping until the host dies... no stimuli needed. Also, you need to be extremely careful, becuase the more wounded the host... the more it will 'evolve' and gain power becuase of it's massive cell regeneration. But, the G-Virus is only suited for the perfect make-up and DNA structure of one thing... humans, thoer wise the virus is rejected inside the host and it caused horrible distortation, which is why William earched for his daughter, Sherry to reproduce with the G-Virus. Of course all rejected G-hosts form can throw the G-embryos, of course there is good news. Unlike it's sister, the T-virus, it's not as dangerous to the public becuase, unlike the T-Virus which is highly comptable. The G-Virus needs embryolic transmission which means that they would have to manual put the G-Virus into serveral people, lower it's percentage to cause an epidemic".

"And that means..."

"It means that they would have to injected or ingested by the virus, and G mutants can't pass there infection onto others... that's all we have so far, that and we think that the A-Virus is going to be a mix of the T,G Las Plagas and Veronica virus... also, we have found that the blood from Angela Ashford... the cousin of the twins Alexia and Alfred... her blood had the the mix of the Veronica, T and G virus. However... she was different, her Father used the T-Virus to keep the other ones in check. We have also confirmed that they have killed Angela and taking all of her blood for experiments."-Mr.Anderson took in a breath, then turned off the T.V-"That's why I'm sending you, Rebecca, in to Umbrella Paris to find any files that will support our theory and Leon, I want you to go upstairs and tell the girls everything I just told you... I'm really getting tired of repeating myself".

There was the sound of a cell phone ring and Mr.Anderson pulled out his, talked, then put it back. "We are getting close to Casablanca, Rebecca got up to the armory and get ready, you leave in 20 minutes, go!".

The brunette did a salute and then left via the elevator, Leon following her.

The communications expert walked over to the large window at the front of the plane and looked out, "Sometimes... I honestly wish I didn't know all this..." he sighed.

* * *

Hi Hi, Momiro!  
Okay, again, ALL that is really from the games and stuff, it's all part of Resident Evil, I told you I was connecting everything... except the novels, I'm still thinking about all that.  
Anyway, next chapter Rebecca will have a new outfit and be off to the Paris... oh and those two incidents were the plots for Resident Evil: Survivor and Resident Evil: Dead Aim, lolz, thank goodness for Wikipedia, it's been helping me alot with this. (I really need to put a spoiler warning up don't I?)  
Anyway, nice to talk to you  
R&R, thank you  
Momiro, The Uke 


	25. Chapter 24: Terminally Secure

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 24: Terminally Secure** _

"HERE!" shouted Wesker as he yanked out an iron bar and threw it over into another pile of debris, to reveal what looked like a hatch, it was pure metal and had a keypad in the upper right corner.

Steve looked at it as Chris and Ada ran over and looked down at it. All four studied it for about 20 minutes before someone spoke up.

"What do you suppose the code is?" finally asked Chris.

Steve looked at the door, then at Chris. He closed his eyes, and let out a small yelp as his right arm tore though the material of the snowsuit to become a large green arm, then he brought it down on the hatch, smashing it in. Steve and everyone else watched his hand returned to normal, the sleeve torn off, "How's that?" he asked.

Every just nodded and Ada jumped in, Chris, Wesker and Steve following.

As soon as Ada's boots hit the floor, the room lit up with the color of red, an alarm sounding. "DAMN!" hissed Ada, immidiatly getting out of the snowsuit to reveal her normal outfit, and looking around. Everybody jumped and down threw their snowsuits off too and loaded their weapons.

They were in a small room with a cargo elevator in front of them and behind them was a caved in hallway, Ada looked up to the top of the elevator to see a vent and pulled out her grapple. "I'll meet up with you later" she said, running and swinging up, diving into the vent.

All three of the boys looked at each other, "Looks like it's just us men" said Steve, pulling out an uzi from a holster that was slung around his shoulder.

Chris walked toward the elevator, checking to see if the alarm had triggered any sort of power down. "The lift has power, bit it only goes down" he said, examining the controls, which had a very large claw mark on it.

Wesker and Steve walked onto the elevator, Wesker pushing Chris aside and pulling the lever. Chris was pushed backwards, but Steve caught him and made sure he kept is balence. "Is Claire okay?" he asked bluntly.

Chris nodded, "Ya, a hunter just tore through her back, but she is fine... she had enough luck not to get infected by the virus, her clothes went into the wound and stopped it from spreading".

Steve nodded, "Good... I still need to see her" he said.

Chris wasn't sure what his stand on Steve was right now, part of him didn't like him all that much since he was one of Umbrella's mutants... but he had saved Claire, and he thanked him for that...

(Flash Back)

* * *

_Chris followed his Father out onto the family's porch, it was his thirteenth birthday and everybody was celebrating. _

"Chris, come sit down" his Father said, motioning to the small leaf green couch that went perfectly with the house's green and white colors.

Chris nodded and sat down, "Ya, Dad?".

The man took in a breath, "Chris, I need to talk to you about something important" he said.

"Dad... your not giving me 'the talk' are you?" asked Chris, becoming a little uncomfortable all of a sudden.

The Dad laughed, "No Chris, not this year... but listen, this is serious".

The new thirteen year old nodded, becoming very curious as too what his Father was going to say.

"Chris... your becoming a man..."-the man started-"And... I won't always be around to help your sister. I just want to ask you something... Chris, my son, my first amazing child... I have to ask something a little much of you but your a strong boy, and I think now is the time I ask you this".

Chris perked an eyebrow, what did this all mean, not that he was complaining about the praise.

"I need you to watch over your sister from now on, you more of her then I do and she is becoming a young women and I just want you to know that I want you to guard her like I would. Keep her safe, make sure she hangs out with the right crowd and dates the right guys, your Mom and I are getting older and keep you track of you two... so... Chris, can you please do this for your parents?".

Chris thought it over... and, he honestly loved his sister, the two of them weren't like other siblings, they were close. He nodded sternly and his Pop smiled.

"That's my boy" he said getting up, "Come on now, I think it's time for cake" he said and Chris smiled, trailing after him back into the house.

(End Flash Back)

* * *

Ada crawled through the vent, coming to an opening and looking through the grate then punching the thing down and flipping down to the ground. 

She put a hand on her pistol as she looked around, she was in a medical room with six beds and all the stuff a medical area would need. Except the first bed has the curtain pulled around it... and the bed and curtains were shaking.

Ada pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the bed, slowly sneaking over to the bed were and soon moaning and groaning began. She took in a shaky breath and got close to the curtains, the moving getting more and more violent, until finally she put her hand on the curtain and pulled it away.

She gasped at what she saw, it was Sherry and she had bloody bandages covering her body and six sharp, bloody legs were coming out of her chest. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she turned to look at Ada, one of the claws swiping at her.

The agent bend backwards and back-flipped to a safe distance, and Sherry began to get up. Her once blonde hair was now grey and she let out a blood wrenching scream and faced directional at Ada.

"A-Ada... help... m-me" she choked out as blood and puss bubbled and spilled from her mouth, until she finally shut her eyes tightly and squeezed them shut.

Ada felt like she going to be sick, but her eyes stayed on Sherry, she let out a screech and she eyes exploding, sending blood and grey liquids everywhere and splattering all over Ada. Then, she stopped and the young girl froze... then, her upper torse began to get bigger... and bigger until-Ada looked away, convering her mouth and general face- she exploded, blood splattering across the room and a large blood-dripping spider crawled out. Whe it saw Ada it screamed and ran up the walls and into the vent... it looked like a giant, fuzzy spider.

After she saw it sqeeze into the vent and it's screeching faded away, Ada took in deep breaths... and felt tears coming to her eyes...


	26. Chapter 25: Love Is

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.**  
_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 25: Love Is..._**

Rebecca headed into the elevator with Leon, "Be sure to tell the girls" she said simply.

Leon nodded, but then he decided to ask a question he had been wondering for a while. "Are you okay... you seem different".

Rebecca looked over at him and smiled, "I'm fine, just trying to play the role".

Leon rolled his eyes, which caused Rebecca to think she said the wrong thing; "I'm going to tell you what I told Ashley, her family, friends and lover like her just the way she is, she doesn't have to change for us to fight this."

It was Rebecca's turn to roll her eyes, "Well... sometimes we have too, people like me aren't always the best at killing things... Ashley and I are trying to change so that we can better combat this threat. The world we're in now... it has no room for people like us... now if you excuse me, I have to go get ready" Rebecca finished, the elevator doors opening and she walked out, up the hall and disappeared into the armory.

Leon let out a sigh, so many people had changed since all this happened. Ashley and Rebecca used to be so cheerful, even Sherry was... but... all this killing... all this death and blood of innocents. He was the one who wanted to change... and he did, he wanted to change to protect his friends and family... and Ashley. But... he wanted to be the one that was enough for Ashley, the man didn't want her to think that she had to change for him. He loved Ashley becuase she was so different from him, not because she was the exact same way as him. As he thought he headed back into the medical room, seeing all three girls lying down on their beds.

* * *

Rebecca stripped down, her body getting goosebumps from the cold plane as she walked over to a small chair that was in the armory and changed into a very small and tight orange vest with a hood, dull green short shorts with a loos belt around them, a black holster on her right thigh and a pair of tanned boots. She smiled after she put all the clothes on, it made her feel... sexy to say the least, but then she put the last touch on the outfit. Quickly, from her pocket she put on her collar with the white seashell, her seasheel ears and the red headband she had on before... and one more thing. She finished by putting a pair of goggles around her neck, she didn't know why but they might come in handy with blood splattering everywhere. 

Happy with what she was now wearing, she put her pistol into it's holster and headed for the door, only to meet a wide eyed Jill at the door.

Jill's eyes went up and down the outfit, scanning all of it over and over again, "Wow... Becca... you look very... nice" she choked out, though she couldn't help but feel that the outfit was a bit too... open.

Rebecca just smiled and kissed Jill, "I have to go... but, I promise I'll be back" she said, hugging her lover.

Jill smiled, doing her best to hug Rebecca back without lossing her balance on her crutchs. "You better be, I still have to marry you and be the 'Father' of her kids" she said jokingly.

Rebecca giggled, "That's two of us looking forward to it then" she said, reaching a hand over and grabbing a small pack of medical supplies that hooked onto the back of her belt and headed for the elevator.

As soon as Rebecca got into the elevator, she looked up to take one last look at Jill.

"Be careful..." whispered Jill.

Rebecca nodded, "Oh, and Jill!" shouted Rebecca, opening the door of the elevator. "I want to name our first daughter Jillian" she said blushing, but the door over powering her and it closed.

Jill gasped... but smiled, and worked her back into the back the medical room. This warm fuzzy feeling kept jabbing at her insides... the fact that her Becky wanted to name their first daughter after herself. It just felt like such... like an honor and so Jill daydreamed, thinking about what life would be like when Rebecca and them did get married... and the outfit.

* * *

Ashley looked at Jill, then at Leon after he had finishd telling them everything. "Jill?" 

The brunette turned and looked at Ashley, "Ya, Ashe?"

"I've just be wondering... how come... when you or Rebecca go off somewhere without each other... how do you stay so calm?" she asked.

Jill smiled, then put on thinking face, "Well... when we began dating we knew it was going to be difficult. But... we made a promise to each other and that promise was... that no matter how far apart we were from each other we would always keep faith that the other was okay. Yes, there has been some close calls... but we just know that we're perfectly fine... we just... know. I personally, call it dumb luck! but Rebecca... she has this beautiful way in making everything seem or wonderful and different..." Jill trailed off.

By now, Claire and Leon were curious to the conversation.

"What does she call it?" asked Ashley.

Jill smiled, though it was a different smile from her others... this smile made her eyes glitter and she seemed like she had this aura around her. "She calls it... Fate, Faith... and Destiny"...


	27. Chapter 26: Umbrella Paris

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 26: Umbrella Paris**_

Rebecca stepped into the derelict building; looking at the dusty, dirty, decaying and falling apart lobby... odds were the rest of the building was like this.

She had just arrived in Paris only a few moments ago and it was quite the quick trip. So far, she hadn't reported in yet and she didn't know how things were going in the Antartica.

So far, her only objective was to search the files that were in the building that people might have missed... though she had no idea were to start.

Then, something colorful caught her eye and saw that there was a faint flashing coming from what looked like the reception table and she drew her pistol.

Slowly... very slowly she moved over to the desk across the filthy floor and heard her boots step on a few pieces of glass as she moved.

Soon she reached the desk and went around it, going through the entrance that was at the back of the small, half circular area. So went to were the flashing was and wiped some dust away, revealing a color-coded mat and a small red light in every room.

She looked to the legend that was in the corner of the map and saw that the red lights showed which rooms had power, and there was only one flashing... the one for the C.E.O.'s office on the top floor... someone was up there.

Quickly, she pulled out her radio and report in; "Rebecca reporting in" she said, clicking a button and waiting for a response on the static.

"Chambers... okay, anything to report?" cam Mr.Anderson's stern voice.

"Yes, sir... I have reason to believe someone is in the C.E.O.'s office, it's the only rrom in this building that currently had power... I'm heading up there now"

"... very good, head up there now... take the stairs, last thing I want is to lose a stupid squad member in an elevator accident"-Rebecca rolled her eyes-"Now, report back when you've found something or you run into an obstacle, Anderson over and out".

Rebecca put the radio away and turned, heading for the stairs...

* * *

Claire stared out she slumped by her cot, the pain in her back retreating after Mr.Anderson has come in and handed her a 'special mixture cream' that he had found in one of the cabinets. 

It was a product of military medicine research and it was suppose to be fast acting, and he had also applied it to Jillian and Ashley... of course Leon nearly killed him when the mna put his hand up her shirt. She tried to hold back a giggle as she thought back to what happened...

(Flashback)

* * *

_"Ms. Graham, your next" said the man, letting Jillian lie back down. _

Ashley pushed her upper body up with Leon's help and Mr.Anderson put his hand on her waist after 'lubricating' it with the cream and Ashley let out a yelp.

Leon growled and grabbed the man's arm and pulled it down out of the girl's shirt, "What did you touch!?" he said sternly, grinding his teeth.  
_  
Ashley blushed, "Umm... Leon, he didn't 'touch' anything, the cream is just cold" she said, a burst of laughter erupting from Claire and Jill. _

"Maybe you should do it, Mr. Kennedy?"

Leon nodded and Mr.Anderson went over to the sink, washed his hands off and left.

Jill leaned over to Claire as they watched Ashley and Leon, "Our so called 'Leader' was blushing!" she whispered, giggling at the thought.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Jill walked/limped over to Claire and looked out the window too and looked into the water, a warm sunset now in the distance as the plane headed by for more recon in the Antartica. 

"Feeling any pain?" asked Jill, "I really wanna get out of this outfit and go into the armory, they have my other clothing back there" she said with a wink.

Claire smiled and nodded, "Ya, Mr. Anderson said the only reason they even have our clothes is becuase from documents in the past that say that they are the clothes we wore... not to mention it raises our moral".

"It raises our moral?"

Claire laughed, "Ya, studies show that if you are wearing something you like while your in battle, it actually raises your moral and helps you fight better, same with shudo."

"What's shudo?"

"Shudo is an anicent tradition that has long since died in Japan, you see, in the Japanese military when a samurai or anyone got an aprrentice, it was a hope they were to fall in love. Now, these were both males by the way becuase back then two men loving each other was said to be the 'puriest of loves'. They did this becuase they knew that while fighting along side someone you love, your moral would increase becuase you would want to defend the person and you would work as a team better".

"Oh, that's cool!" squeal Jill, smiling.

* * *

A small slit of light came from the nearly open door that was the C.E.O.'s office across the small reception room, the area looking as if it had just been built. 

Rebecca crouched and silently ran to the door and went up againest the wall, pulling out her weapon. 'So far no contacts...' she thought as she put her foot into the slight crack, the moving of documents playing as a prelude in the silence.

She looked around a bit, just to get fimiliar with her surroundings just in case the fight was brought outside. Tables were up againest a light gold colored wall with chair onto and in the middle of the dark blue tiled room was the Umbrella emblem on the floor.

She pictured the area in her head, then clared it away before concentrating on the door... but wait... when she got here there was the ruffle of papers about the room... now there was only quiet.

"AAH!" yelled a voice, the door pushing out and flying off it's hings and the force knocks the medic back, her pistol slidding from her hand.

Rebecca gasped as she slowly got up and looked forward to see a clear view of her enemy, it was... a man in a biohazard outfit with 'HUNK' written on the left sleeve and an Umbrella emblem on the bottom.

He aimed what looked like a TMP (tactical machine pistol) at Rebecca and began to hear the sound of a charging lasersight.

The girl whimpered and rolled as a stream of metal shot at her.

She jumped up after hearing the bullets and stop and reached her pistol, only to find it not there! 'Barry always did say it was a big mistake to relay on your pistol' said a thought, flashing through her mind...

* * *

Hi Hi Momiro here!  
I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO goes on for seven days and nights SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! anime falls to ground  
I've been really busy lately, sorry, but, I'm gonna try to update more, but if you don't hear from me alot it's becuase of projects and still trying to find a boyfriend sweat drop ANYWAY!  
Thanks for reading, R&R and the next chappie will be up soonly...  
(I pray to God anyway...) 


	28. Chapter 27

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

**_Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 27** _

The girl began to heard another charge of bullets getting ready to be fired from the gun, she turned to her right and ran, sliding across the floor and under a table. She then put her feet on the underside of it and flipped it, providing a shield and beginning to hear round smash into it.

The medic whimpered and put her hands over her ears, shutting her eyes tightly. _'There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home!' _she shouted to herself in her thoughts.

Soon, everything was silent again and she slowly pulled her head up to see the lasersight searching the table.

Another reel of bullets came at her and she whimpered/screamed and ducked her head down, tears in her eyes.

"Who am I kidding... I can't do this" she said, looking at her hands... tears beginning to fall.

The medic was going to die in tears... the man would walk up any minute and put a bullet into her head.

Would she really mind? No... she had been playing as this actor for too long...

Everyday only brought more pain... more despair... EVERYTHING HURT!

SO MUCH DEATH, SO MUCH DYING... SHE COULDN'T CHANGE DEATH IN THE WORLD. SHE WOULD DIE ONE DAY TOO...

JILL MIGHT DIE BEFORE, WHAT THEN! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL THEN!

Everything was a blur... not to mention there was also so much homophobia in the world, WHAT THE TWO DIED DURING A RIOT OR SOMETHING!

This just... wasn't...

_'I just can't take it all in...' _

WHY DID HUMANITY HURT EACH OTHER SO MUCH, WHY DID THEY KILL THEIR VERY OWN BROTHERS AND SISTERS IN WAR... FOR THINGS THAT PEOPLE CAN'T CHANGE! FOR THINGS PEOPLE JUST ARE!

WHY WAS THERE THIS SPIRAL OF DEATH THAT WORLD HAD COME TO SYMBOLIZE, WHY DID PEOPLE HAVE TO HIDE THEIR FEELINGS WHEN THINGS NEED TO BE SPOKEN!

_'Too many 'whys'...'_

WHY DO WE THINK WE HAVE A RIGHT TO INSULT PEOPLE WE DON'T LIKE... WE ARE ONLY KILLING THEM WITH WORDS!

WE SEE OUR MISTAKES BUT WE DON'T FIX THEM! WE GET PEOPLE TO SHOW US THE PROBLEMS BUT IT'S JUST AN INCONVIENT TRUTH FOR THEM!

ALL THOSE WORLD LEADERS OUT THERE... WHY DO THEY HURT THEIR OWN PEOPLE, THEY MY NOT SEE IT BUT THEY DO!

_'So many question... answers just lead to more questions...' _

WHY DO PEOPLE HATE OTHERS WHEN THEY JUST SEE THE OUTSIDE... WHY DO THEY JUDGE!

WHY!, WHY!, WHY!, WHY!, WHY!, WHY!, WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO SAY... THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO DO...

WHY DO PEOPLE KILL OTHER'S OVER RELIGION, BELIEF, APPEARENCES, ABILITES, JEALOUSY... Love... Hope... Destiny... Fear...

Rebecca opened her eyes... everything was out of focus... but she narrowed her vision and soon... it all came back and slowly... she stood up when the bullets stopped.

She turned and faced the man, pulled out a combat knife from her belt... a solemn look on her face... an expression that showed every single emotion the body held in it's locked brain.

The man just looked at her... and his clip slide from his gun... he was empty... and there was a knife in the weaker ones hand.

Quickly, the man grabbed a clip from a pouch on his arm but the medic was quicker... she pushed the knife into the man's chest.

The man backed away... red life soaking the blade as he pulled it out of himself and held his chest.

"Go..." said Rebecca, pointing the knife at the man; "Go back to where all evil comes from... where it cowardly lurks as the light shines... evil is no darkness... evil is it's own element. The darkness is the same as light... in the darkest room you cannot see.. and in the brightest light, you are blinded. Together... these forces fight with evil... that word... it stands alone... death doesn't have allies like you think.. evil and death don't share the marriage of time either. Death is like the word... it goes the way it wants and even though... even though we can't change how it moves... we know it's there and we know it knows what it's doing. Once... I remember hearing someone say God is like air... you know it's there... you just can't see it. This... this goes for everything you and I stand for... for everything humanity stands for... it's there... we just can't see it. But... if we... if we be ourselves... ands we throw away everything that's... that's unjust in the world... then we truly are there... and we truly can see what isn't there..."

HUNK just stood there... then... with a nod, he left, knowing his deed was done... and how pathetic this girl was...

The girl could tell what the man thought, and yelled after him. "It's not the fact that I'm pathetic... it's the fact that your afraid."

Rebecca walked over and picked up her gun, then wipped the tears from her eyes...

"We are all human... we feel what others feel... we know we are alive by feelings... we know we are alive by so many things... we just... know. But... there are so many things to say right now... it could stand here till the sands of time and death wash over me... and still not be finished."

"But maybe... just following what I said... as who I am... Rebecca Chambers... the person I am... the line that suits me"

"Maybe... that's the best to say... for me..."

* * *

**_Maybe...

* * *

Whether spelling errors... or anything clouds what I have just written... the message still stands...  
Personality... who I am... who we are... we can put it into our talents...  
-Momiro... the Person_**Whether spelling errors... or anything clouds what I have just written... the message still stands...Personality... who I am... who we are... we can put it into our talents...-Momiro... the Person 


	29. Chapter 28: Twisted

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.**__**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 28: Twisted_**

"I'M RUNNING LOW!" shouted Chris over the gunfire, millions and million of medium sized spiders running at them as they slowly backed away down the hall, guns blazing.

Steve turned around and ran down the hall, his shoes making noise as they hit the steel grate floor. After getting to the end, pipes lining down the hallway with eletrical wires and steam hissing out, he found a door. "GUYS! WE HAVE AN EXIT! HEAD DOWN THE HALL, RUN! FOLLOW THE YELLOW ELETRICAL WIRES!" he shouted back to the two as he opened the door.

Wesker and Chris could soon be heard running down the hall, squeals and shrieks on there feet like a stalking shadow.

"In here, come on!" screamed Steve, motioning to the door as the trio piled in as the man slammed it shut.

They just reached the bottom floor on the elevator when all the power went off... and Wesker yelped when he felt something fuzzy, hot and heavy attach itself to his back.

Steve had pulled out his lighter and saw it... a giant... bloody (literally)... great spider with little hairs sticking out of it's black body.

After that everything seemed like a breathless blur to Chris up until now... flickering lights has led there path so far... so that meant someone must have shut it off.

As for Ada... no one knew were the hell she was, Wesker did say she liked to work solo... and that alarm that was going off was getting annoying until the power was cut off...

"O-okay..." said the blonde haired man, catching his breath as he pulled out the radio, "I'm calling the asshole...".

While Wesker handled the communications, Chris brought out his flashlight and looked around... appareantly they were in one of the many 'holding chambers'.

"What should we do?" asked Steve, not seeing a way out.

Chris and Steve continued to look around... things weren't looking good...

* * *

"Okay... I'm bringing up a lay out of the complex now" said Anderson, looking at the map. 

"Your currently in... what looks like the 'Hive' for all the creatures... and currently, from what I can tell Ada is about a 10 minute run from you... she in the medical room" he said flatly.

"Umm... do you see a why out?" Wesker asked, over hearing some of Chris's and Steve's conversation.

"Hmm... yes, there should be a grate to the right of the room... pull it up and you'll find a shaft, go down it and you should come down very close to where you should be, in the meantime... I'm going to try to contact Ada, Anderson Out".

* * *

"Okay... guys, and Chris; I know a way out and Mr.Asshole and I have confirmed that there is eletrical pressure in the control room... which means we can turn on the power from there and investigate further... Ada will meet us there". 

Chris rolled his eyes and Steve nodded, "And what, Oh Great Merlin, is this way out?" scowled Chris.

"Simple, I'm going to take your body and smash it into a wall until it either destroys the wall... or every single one of your bones turns to dust!".

"Bring it on 'Cat Boy'!"

**_'BANG!_**' Steve fired a shot into the air and pointed both of his weapons at the two men, "One more word or move and I'll put a cap in both your asses... Chris stop starting fights and Wesker... if he does, then just keep going. God, you guys are grown men and you still fight! I feel sorry for your team" he said, putting his pistols away. "Now... Wesker, where the hell is the exit!" he asked, annoyed greatly.

The blonde haired man walked over to where the grate was and picked it up, throwing it againest the wall. "Here!" he said, before jumping down it.

The two other men followed, sliding down the long, curvy shaft...

* * *

Ada sat on the ground, her body and outfit still blood-stained... she had been thinking... why did seeing Sherry go like that... why did it upset her so much. She had seen comrads fall before... but for some reason, this was different... somehow.

"Ada... ADA! DAMN IT, PICK UP!" cried Mr. Anderson's voice from her radio. She sighed, she hated being interrupted in her thoughts... it was just rude, plain and simple.

"Yes!" she said, pulling the god-awful thing out. "Ada reporting in...".

"Ada... finally, God, get your ass in gear; your on a mission, not a break-"

"Why the hell would I want to be here for a break!"

"Don't interrupt me, now... I want you to get up, leave this room and run down the hall to your left. From there, go down the stairs into the testing lad and cut across there to the control room, Wesker, Chris and Steve are already en route".

"...Okay"

"Good girl, report in after you reach the control room, Anderson out".

The woman in red got up and pulled out her grapple, just in case. She took in a few deep breaths and got ready... then her radio went off again and she picked it up.

"What now?"

"Ada, when I mean move... I mean move it! All the B.O.W.s are converging on one position... the medical lab! Not to mention I'm reading virial activity coming from that body near you!"

The Agent looked over to Sherry's body twiching... blood was still coming from it-

"DAMN IT MOVE!".

Ada shook her head and put her radio back and ran for the door, pushing it open and turned to the left, running down the piped and wired hallway.

She could hear the gross noises of spiders... of monstrousites closing in on her... the horrible sounds of shrieking... blood-thirsty tapping.

Her body got an extra boost of stamina as she came to what looked like a large area of machines and tubes. She fired her grapple the celing and heard it get caught in a pipe.

Jumping from the ledge she swung over the stairwell and to the otherside of the area... only to see that the door was half open and was a tight squeeze.

Suddenly, the pipe broke and her grapple fell but she leaned her body forward and twisted it flat, closing her eyes and praying to God that she would be fine.

* * *

"Yes... my pets... my little perfect pets..." chuckled James as he petted one of the spiders inside the control room, he was watching there everymove as if it was one sick game. He was the one who shut off power to everywhere but the control room... he knew they would follow him and somehow whind up here... only to have be killed.

"I can't wait to watch my little pets ripe them apart... their warm blood falling to their new icy grave" he smiled, his thoughts exciting him.

A man in a bio suit walked over to him, "Dr. Marcus... we have a strong feed with Mr. Isaacs".

"Excellent, excellent, pull it up on the main screen"

The man appeared on the screen, "And how fairs our little project?" he asked.

Isaac's chuckled, "She is certainly exceeding my expections.. and the progan his beginning to enter her sub-soncius more... and more".

"OES... will be pleased with us"

"Yes... his sweet praise..."

"How is your progress?"

"Things are going smoothly... a few... rodents here and there... 'Alexia D.EXE' is almost done it's uploading" said Marcus, a tint of laughter in his eyes.

"Good, good... after we have those files then we can go into phase 5"

"Soon it will be time to show the World our gifts... and to free those who are in need of help..."

"Yes... OES will make sure of that..." he started to laugh after he finished, Marcus joining in.

Yes... soon... it would be time... 


	30. Chapter 29: Growing

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.**__**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 29: Growing..._**

Alice felt the moist, fungus grown stone floor as she walked into what appeared to be a bio dome of some sortas... except there was more capsules of creatures then plants.

Her eyes scanned the glass-plates ceiling and the fountain that was in the center of the room... there was only one exit and-

An alarm set off, awakening her from her scan and she looked over to the door to see a red light flashing over it. It slowly slide open, she in turn pulled out her two SMGs and aimed them at the door.

"Alice... my little pet angel, we have prepared a special... enemy for you as a little field test" came Isaac's voice over the PA which seemed to bounce off every wall.

The women growled, then looked back at the door...

Twin claws reached out and clamped the doorframe, a red monster... that looked like a mix between a Licker and a Hunter stepped out, blood foaming from it's mouth mixed with saliva.

It's tongue flicked around, it's yellow eyes examining the room before coming to Alice.

Her weapons clicked, ready for battle... earning a scream from the beast.

The battle was on.

* * *

With super sonic speed, the monster lurched forward at Alice! 

The crimson stained women luched backward, the creature's claws missing her by a hair's length.

It landed on the ground and swung around, hissing.

Alice spun around also and went into a pose with her weapons, concentrating hard on the enemy.

A shriek came in reply, and it began to charge toward the dirty blonde.

She fired the SMGs in response and ran at it also, a battle cry escaping her as she ran and rabbit hopped over the beast, still firing at it until her feet reached the ground and the clips became empty.

They slip to the ground, and she quickly reached back for more... only to find that none were left and a feeling of fear shot through her body, her eyes becoming wide.

The 'Thing' seemed to smirk in triumph, showing off it's rows of sharp teeth.

Quickly, Alice through away the guns and pulled out the two crowd batons and flipped them around. "Bring it..." she spat.

As if the words were soaked in acid, the monster yelled and tossed it's head around before going onto all fours, leaping at her.

With another battle cry, she spun around and kicked the creature as it jumped and then whacking it one of the batons, causing a gash to appear.

Within second, she looked straight at the gash and commanded it to explode and it did just that.

Pus, blood and other liquids flew out as if it was a spout and went everywhere, the water in the fountain beginning to turn into the colors of the mixtures as they entered the water.

This time, the yell that the beast sent through out the room and was one of pain and anguish.

Ever so quickly, Alice ran to the monster and jumped up and pushed the two batons directly into the monster's head. She then let out a cry for strength and pushed them straight through.

She then jumped off and ran at the beast, kicking it into the fountain and watching it die, the strange thing bleeding out everything that was inside it.

Alice was now gasping for breath, her chest inflating then deflating at a rapid rate.

She blinked a few timed and suddenly felt a pulse of pain shoot through body and felt mini legs and arms tingling all over her body... everything was spinning from the pain.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally, she felt a click and everything in her body shut down... falling lifeless onto the floor... the last thing she saw was a man in a gas mask...

* * *

Hi Hi Everyone!  
Guess what, I have a guyxguy Silent Hill fanfic started now, so if your into that and wanna check it out, go for it and R&R  
Anyway, just wanted to tell you that, and... please review more, I'm actually kinda disappointed in the lack of reviews... feel bad and feel like I'm somehow betrayed the entire game series .  
Anyway, thank you for reading for those of you who still are  
I OWE IT ALL TO YOU!  
Momiro, the Uke 


	31. Chapter 30: The Vault

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 30: The Vault  
_**

Alice awoke where she ahd fallen in the bio-dome... though everything seemed different... as if more power was running through her then usual.

She quickly got up to find herself defenceless... all of her weapons had been taken... probably by that man in the mask.

Suddenly, she felt a needle of pain dive into her spine and everything spun around again... _'Damn it... I got up to fast' _she thought to herself as she held her head.

Soon though, everything was back to normal... and so was her mission; get the hell out of here... fast... she just needed to find a way to get whatever was in her body out.

"Ah... Alice, your awake... good" came the evil Doctor's vioce over the P.A. again. "Let's continue... come on now, don't be a spoil sport" he continued, the door where the once living B.O.W. came out off now unlocking and opening.

"Stop play sick games with me!" she spat, heading towards the door. As much as she hated being lead on, she had to continue this... she needed to keep going and find an exit.

As she went through the door, she put her hand on were the monster's claws once were... but reeled her hand back after she felt the torn metal cut her index finger.

Quickly, she put it up to examine it... but then watched as a small drop of blood came out and the wound immediately healed up. _'What am I...'_ she wondered to herself.

* * *

"Sir, we have completed the synposis on Alice's systems and and have fulled powered up... we are ready for activation" said a woman from the computer. 

"Perfect... put the trigger for the program on stand-by, I have other plans until..." said Isaacs, squinting his eyes at the main camera feed.

"Yes ,Sir".

* * *

As the blonde haired women continued on, she couldn't help but feel a little fear in her heart... how could she not... but quickly that fear was over-whelmed with anger and hatred. How could she ever forgive Umbrella for all they had done? After all the people they had killed, corrupted or masacured? For what they did to Matthew Addison... Matt... 

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head... but then suddenly something hit her... what had happened to her when they were leaving the Umbrella facility? She felt like she did when she had just woken up on the operating table in the Raccoon City hospital... only half up ready. _'They must had deactived the program while they were working on me in the labs here...' _she assumed to herself.

As she continued, the floors took a more textile look... and suddenly everything got very cold. She ignored the feeling and continued on... so far everything was quiet... until she came to a door. It looked pretty tough, there were locks all over it and it looked pressure and eletronically controlled. As if it was a high-tech vault in a bank, the wheel that was in the center began to turn and soon it stopped... and the door slowly began to open up.

* * *

Hi Hi, Momiro here  
Okay, so, offically, from here on out, all chapters are going to be a far length, okay?  
Thanks, R&R  
Momiro, the Uke 


	32. Chapter 31: The End and Sequel

_**Resident Evil  
The Ashley Graham Case**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Resident Evil characters, elements etc… this plot is purely of my imagination.**_

* * *

What surprises are held for our Hero's?  
What is all this talk about some sort of plan?  
All will be answered in the Sequel to  
**_Resident Evil: the Ashley Graham Case_**  
in  
**_Resident Evil: Genetic Connections  
_**

Hi Hi Y'all  
How are ya doin'?  
Yes, I know, I'm sorry for not up dating like I promised, but now it's time for the story to continue.

In the next story, I plan to make everything more realistic, and have longer chapters and not have the characters so OOC, espically Ada.

Anyway, if you guys want me to continue this story then R&R/message me and tell me and Book 2 will be up within a week of response, I promise

LOVE YA LOTS!  
Momiro, the Uke


End file.
